


Wedlock

by technin



Series: Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Félix Are Siblings, Adrien's a dick, Adrien's a fucking idiot, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya and Nino are literally the best, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Born Out of Wedlock, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Daddy Félix, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Félix is heartbroken, Gabriel is a fucking ass, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Gossip, Hate Speech, Heartbreak, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Kinda, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Mari is heartbroken, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Momma Marinette, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Plagg is like "wtf", Pregnancy, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Burn, The both of them suffer, This is my tag now, Tikki is supportive, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, not daddy kink no, wtf is with the daddy kink tags lmao, y'all sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: After finding out of Adrien's engagement and attending the celebration, Marinette begins to find herself in more trouble than she could've wanted.Between Adrien being jealous, a new love interest and a baby, her life begins to get more complicated than her highschool years.





	1. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette regrets going to the engagement party once she arrives. But then she meets someone, and maybe the party isn't going to turn out so badly.

Marinette was dreading this moment. She thought she was doing good, she thought that maybe if she tried a bit more, Adrien would surely realize that she loves him.

Ignoring Alya's concerned gaze, Marinette picked at the corner of the letter, rereading,  _"Adrien Agreste and Chloé_ _Bourgeois's Engagement Party"._

She should be expecting this, maybe the reason on why her heart doesn't feel crushed was because she expected Adrien and Chloé to end up together. She can't help but feel disappointed in herself at the hopeful thought that it was arranged. She knew of Gabriel's strictness, and knew that it was a possibility that he wanted Adrien to marry within his social class.

"Are you okay..?"

Marinette looked up, snapping out of her wishes. She gave a soft smile and nodded her head, ignoring the small lump in her throat. "A.. part of me expected this." She admitted, glancing back down to the invitation. "I'm surprised Chloé allowed me to come," she mused, chuckling slightly, but the smile fell seeing Alya's stare. Marinette sighed a tiny bit, putting the letter down. "I'm fine, Alya. Really."

She looked down and rubbed her sweaty hands against her pants. "Surprisingly, it.. doesn't hurt as much. Yeah, I'm upset, but it's not too bad," she looked back up and gave a hopeful smile to Alya. "Maybe because I'm slowly getting over him." Alya glanced off to the side with a sigh, then grabbed Marinette's forearms. "If you don't want to go, just tell me. I'll make up some excuse for you."

It was tempting. Marinette didn't want to go. But she wasn't going to be selfish on her feelings and refuse being there. Especially since they may need her there.

Marinette shook her head. "I'm fine to go, Alya." She objected, then glanced to her sewing machine on her desk. "In fact, I actually have the perfect dress for us." Marinette pulled herself out of Alya's grip and walked over to her closet, opening it and pulling out a pink and white box. "I wasn't sure when was the best time to give it to you," she explained, putting the box down on her couch and picked off the lid. "And since we're going to an engagement party Saturday, these may come in handy." 

Marinette pulled out an [orange and yellow dress,](https://goo.gl/images/bA5tFM) then turned it around to show it to Alya. Alya's eyes widened slightly and walked over, gently grabbing the ends of it. "It's beautiful, Marinette.." Marinette grinned, letting Alya take the gown as she looked it over. "Mari, you've improved so much." Alya gushed, rubbing her fingers in the fabric as Marinette looked back to the box. "I remember sitting next to the girl who did nothing but sketch in that book. And when I complimented her, all she said was "it's not too good"," 

Marinette sheepishly chuckled. "An artists worst critic is themselves," she told, only getting a playful glare from her best friend. "It has it's pros and cons." Alya responded, then gently folded the dress. "Now, show me your dress!" Marinette giggled a bit and reached into the box. "If I were to be honest, yours is my favorite." She admitted, then pulled out a [a black dress with green tips.](https://goo.gl/images/PiJA4F) Alya stared at the dress, almost showing no emotion whatsoever. Marinette pursed her lips, her anxiety growing.

"Mari, it's gorgeous," 

She chuckled out the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Chat Noir is your model?" Alya teased, glancing behind her and sitting on the desk chair. Marinette gave a teasing glare to her. "Uh-huh, he models everything for me," she rolled her eyes and Alya chuckled. "I'll dig through Nino's closet to find a black suit." Marinette hummed thoughtfully. "I think I have some orange fabric that he can use as a tie." Alya grinned. "That would be perfect, Mari." Marinette returned the gesture.

"I have a spare box you can borrow so you can carry the dress easily." She offered, turning to her closet, looking over her boxes. "That would be helpful, I would hate for the dress to get ruined. It's too beautiful." Marinette's face heated up slightly. "It- I'm glad you like it." She responded, picking a black box and began to carefully wiggle it out of it's spot. "Like? Marinette, I love it. I love everything you make. It's amazing." Marinette swallowed, ignoring how her face began burning more. She cleared her throat as the box slipped out of it's spot. She turned around and handed it over to Alya.

Alya grinned thankfully, and took the box, carefully she put the dress in the box. Marinette turned back to the closet and pulled out a small box. Reaching inside, she pulled out a good strip of orange fabric and handed it to Alya. "Thanks so much, Mari." She smiled as her best friend took the fabric and put it against the dress. Alya covered the box and stood up from the desk, staring down at Marinette.

Marinette stared up to her friend, ignoring the anxiety building up. "Mari, if you do change your mind, I would understand. Adrien would too." Marinette glanced down and began fumbling with her shirt. ".. I'm okay," she confirmed. She looked up and gave her friend another smile. "I'm good to go." Alya grinned and opened her arms to which Marinette took, hugging her best friend. Alya rubbed her arm. "Show him what he's missing." Marinette giggled.

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay to go, Marinette?"

Marinette looked over and gave her kwami a smile. "I'll be fine Tikki." She reassured, looking down to her diary. "Are you sure?" Tikki asked, getting a nod from Marinette. Marinette sat back in her couch, abandoning her diary. "I do admit, I kind of don't want to go.." she muttered, leaning onto the pillow. "But I also want to. To be there for them." Tikki smiled and flew next to Marinette, then rubbed against her cheek. Marinette smiled, reaching up and rubbed Tikki's back with her finger, returning the hug. "Besides, I'm an adult. I shouldn't get too upset about a highschool crush."

"That's the spirit, Marinette!"

Before Marinette could give a response, she heard a soft knock on the trap door above her bed. She glanced to Tikki who hid behind the pillow. "Hello?" She called out, not getting a response at first, but then a soft, but audible, "it's me", was her response. Marinette frowned a bit, but cleared her throat. "It's open." She watched as the hatch opened and her old friend jumped down, falling onto the bed with a sigh. Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Dropping in, chaton?" 

He looked over to her, a cheeky grin grew on his lips. "As always, my dear." Marinette playfully rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, but it soon fell seeing the distraught look on his face. "What's wrong..?" She asked. He moved his gaze away from her, then leaned against the railing next to her bed. "I'm going to lose the small freedom I have." He muttered, only adding to Marinette's confusion. "I'm going to be getting married."

Marinette's eyes widened greatly. It was something she wasn't expecting. Her partner in crime, getting married. A grin grew on her face. "Well, that's great!" Chat looked over to her and didn't return her smile. "It's arranged.." he admitted, making her smile fall. "It doesn't help that the girl I'm going to be marrying isn't exactly the kindest."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed slightly. The entire situation sounded familiar. Maybe...

"I'm sorry to disturb you this late, I'm sure you're going to be busy." Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't find anything. "I do have to get going before my fianceé notices I'm gone." And before she knew it, he was gone. 

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the trap door shut. She slowly slouched in her couch as Tikki came out from her hiding spot. Marinette sighed, leaning her head back. "A lot of surprising things this week." She muttered, putting off any previous thoughts about the situation.

* * *

Dread is a feeling Marinette has been feeling recently. Between finding out of Adrien's engagement, Chat Noir is now engaged too. Ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut, Marinette looked into her body mirror again, wondering what to do with her hair. She needed to cut it, that's for sure. It was getting longer now, and harder to take care of. Tikki told her multiple time that long hair is okay, infact, a previous LadyBug had long hair.

But she's the current one now. And current LadyBug is disliking her long hair. A knock at her hatch pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called out, still staring into the mirror.

"If you stare any harder you're going to break the mirror," 

Marinette looked over, her eyes landing on her best friend and immediately grinned. "You look amazing, Alya." Alya grinned and twirled in the dress. "Really? Somebody awesome made my dress!" Marinette's cheeks heated up at the compliment and giggled a bit. "Has Nino saw you?" Alya snorted, waving her hand. "Couldn't stop staring. I swear his glasses cracked." Marinette chuckled at her response and turned back to the mirror, twirling at her hair. "I don't know what to do with it." She admitted, moving a strand behind her ear as Alya came into view on the mirror, humming in thought.

She picked up a lock and twirled it on her finger. "Curls." Was her response. Marinette looked to Alya, taking in her Auburn hair in a ponytail, which kind of reminded her of a foxes tail with how crazy it was. Holding down a giggle, she nodded. Alya smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll go get the curling iron." She said, then disappeared into the bathroom. 

"You really look beautiful, Marinette." She turned and smiled to her Kwami. "Thanks, Tikki." 

"Where did you put it again?!" Alya called, her voice a bit echoy from the tiled walls. "Oh, nevermind!" Marinette giggled a bit, turning to Tikki to flew back to her hiding spot just as Alya came into the room, wiggling the curling iron with a grin. "You're going to be the jewel of the ball, Mari." Alya mused, pulling out her desk chair and moving her best friend into it, then plugged in the iron. "Even Adrien will realize how beautiful you look."

Marinette sigh softly, shaking her head. "I don't care if Adrien realizes it. I'm starting to get over him, he's.. too late." Alya grinned and shook her friends shoulders. "You're growing up, Mari!"

* * *

 

Standing in front of the Agreste Mansion was when she realized how big of a mistake this was. Adrien wasn't the big issue of it, it was the fact that she was going to a party. A party with a lot of people. People of high class. That didn't seem to stop Alya. She just kept pulling Marinette's arm until they found themselves in the foyer. 

It looked much grander than the last time she saw it. Of course, it was only because of the event. Classical music played throughout the house, people talked respectfully, people of mainly high classes.

It took a lot for Marinette to not gush at the dresses the women wore. She wished she brought her sketch book. Instead of mingling she could design. And now is the perfect time to do so with being surrounded by ideas. But sadly, it would have to wait until she gets home. Marinette turned to Alya who was speaking with Nino, then abruptly turned towards her, startling the girl. "We're going to go find Adrien, can you wait here?"

Sure, go off without me and let me stand and be awkward, went through her mind. She forced a smile and nodded. "Great! We'll see you in a bit!" Alya grabbed Nino's hand and dragged him off, leaving an alone and extremely uncomfortable Marinette. She hasn't felt this awkward since highschool.

"Would you like a drink, miss?" Marinette turned over and shook her head slightly. "Oh, no thank you!" The server gave a small smile and walked off to offer drinks to other guests. Sighing a bit, Marinette turned her attention to the walls, looking over the various arts hanging. Portraits of different family members looking elegant as always. It made her feel slightly out of place with how classy and fancy the party is. It surely isn't a place of someone of her class.

Technically, she is a celebrity, but that's LadyBug. Not Marinette.

Marinette's eyes fell onto bright blonde hair and green emerald eyes. She immediately thought of Adrien, but looking down at the painting she saw said boy giving a large, happy grin. So she only assumed it was his mother. Obviously she knew that Adrien's parents have to be attractive to bless him with his appearance, but surely this women is outstandingly breathtaking. 

Warm green eyes, a small smile that showed so much emotion. She was purely the definition of beauty and grace. 

Marinette recalls the small amount if of stories Adrien told of his mother, she knew of the kind hearted woman, but never of what she looked like. 

Moving onto the next painting made her eyebrows furrow. There stood the beautiful Agreste mother, but instead of Adrien there was another boy. Instead of the sunny vibe she normally got from Adrien, oddly enough it felt warm to her, but still sent shivers down her spine. Perhaps it's because his blank look reminded her of a bored cat. Marinette cleared her throat, swallowing the giggle that threatened to spill out. Looking back up to the painting, her eyes fell onto his own. 

At a distance they look like a pale green, maybe because of the colors used? Maybe it was more grey-blue with a hint a green. Marinette glanced down with a hum.

What were Mr. Agreste's eye color again..?

Shaking the thought, Marinette looked back up, her eyes falling onto Adrien's mother.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" 

Marinette flinched and managed to suppress a yelp. Snapping her head over, she met plain grey-blue eyes that had a hint of curiosity settling in them. Marinette cleared her throat. "Ye-yes, she's.. really pretty." His lips twitched slightly, his own eyes looking over to the painting. She turned her head, keeping her bluebell eyes on him, but then flickered over to the painting. Marinette glanced back to the taller man standing beside her.

Tame pale blond hair, that was just slightly curled around the ends. Black suit, green tie. He reminded her of two people, Chat Noir, but that alley cat has brighter hair and greener eyes. And secondly... Her eyes fell back onto the painting, then flickered back to the man standing beside her.

Oh...

Ooh...

A small squeak slipped out of her throat, gaining his attention. His eyebrows raised slightly. "Are you alright, miss?" Marinette quickly nodded, clearing her throat and turned her gaze away. He didn't say anything further, which she was glad about. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to form an actual sentence in front of him. 

The realization slowly settling in her mind. If her thought is true..

Marinette glanced back over him, ignoring the small hint of curiosity that reminded her of a cat.

Then he's an Agreste.

"I do like your dress." He told her, pulling her out of her thoughts. "I don't recognize it from other designers lines though.." He mumbled, looking off to the side as if thinking. Marinette looked down to her dress, ignoring how her cheeks slowly began to hear up. "Than- thank you." She responded, looking back up to him, but immediately avoided his eyes when their colors clashes. "I, um.. I actually made it myself."

Ever so slightly his eyebrow raised, and he hummed, looking down to the dress. "Are you a designer?" He asked, looking the dress up and down. Taking the colors, style and accents in. Marinette shook her head, giving a longing smile. "No, I'm trying to be one though. It's my dream." He gave a slow nod. "I'd like to say you have a bright future ahead..."

"Marinette." She smiled.

Her smile fell into pursed lips as she watched his own lips just flicker into the faintest smile. "Marinette." He repeated, his eyes shined almost showing playfulness. Marinette's eyes flickered away, her cheeks slowly heating up. She looked back over when he moved, and then her eyes fell onto his held out hand. Hesitantly, she put her hand in his. Once they hands made contact, she tried her best to ignore the spark she felt in her stomach, obviously failing. His hand gently curled around hers, then bent down and brushed his lips against her knuckles, he glanced back up to her, amusement dancing in his eyes. If it was any possible, her cheeks felt a lot warmer than they were, and she could tell that she was blushing. Probably blushing more than Adrien has made her.

"Félix. Félix Agreste."

The plain grey-blue eyes would've normally made her uncomfortable, but with how much emotion kept dancing into his eyes flickering from curiosity, to playfulness then to amusement made her feel more stuff ease. As if he was a cat. She could tell she's probably going to be comparing him to a cat a lot more.

Maybe this party isn't as bad as she thought...

* * *

If the pounding headache wasn't enough, she surely knew that the sun blinding her eyes was enough to say that she wasn't home. Of course not, she never sleeps with her hatch open, and mornings in her room are dimmed by her curtains. Marinette moved her arm over her face and covered her eyes with a small sigh. Her lips pursed then her eyebrows furrowed.

No, "Hello Marinette!" followed her awakening. Marinette slowly moved her arm off of her face and sat up in the oddly comfortable bed and didn't bang her head in the ceiling or hatch door. Looking around the unfamiliar room, she took it all in. The large windows to her right letting the morning sun beam it's rays in. The oddly large room, a bookcase with hundreds of books. A desk with a few computer monitors. A couch in the center of the room. A few plants in corners. What maybe a large closet in the far wall. It reminds her of..

Adrien's room.

But of course Adrien's room has much more things in. Pictures of their group of friends, more green than grey, more entertainment systems, and surely, he didn't have a grand piano in the center of the room. He managed to convince his father to get him a smaller one.

"Marinette..!" was a small hush, but got her attention. She snapped her head to the side to see Tikki hidden behind a small picture frame of Adrien's mother. "Tikki!" Her Kwami immediately shushed her, much to her confused. Tikki gestured her hand down, making Marinette's eyebrows furrowed and glanced down to her body. And surely enough, she wasn't clothed. She squeaked, covering her chest with her arms and bringing her legs up to her chest. Her face felt hot, and her long midnight blue hair was a mess, she looked over to Tikki, her expression was enough of a response.

"Félix!" She whispered. Marinette's eyebrows furrowed as she turned her head away from her Kwami. "Félix?" She repeated. A door opened, making Marinette flinch and grab for the messy blanket to use as cover. And call for the devil and he shall come. Said blond came into the room, buttoning up a white-button up and eyed her curiously. "Did you need something?" Marinette face flushed even more if possible. If she didn't think Félix was attractive last night, then this Félix that was currently buttoning up his shirt with slightly messy hair would surely change her mind.

Marinette cleared her throat and tightened her grip on the sheet as Félix finished buttoning up his shirt. He looked up to her, his eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly as she covered her body and tilted his head. "Are you self-confidence about your body?" He asked, almost innocently. Marinette didn't respond, her bright red cheeks was only his answer. 

Félix hummed. "I understand if that is how you view yourself, but it is unnecessary. I find you to be extremely beautiful." 

That was when Marinette broke a fuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight buggos, 
> 
> I didn't know if I should end this on a cliffhanger or not, and which I did, lmao. 
> 
> Sorry if it sucks and stuff, I'm kinda excited to write this. Adrien and Chloé shall make an appearance next chapter. Marinette shall be flustered. Adrien's gonna be like "wtf" lmao,


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Félix briefly summarizes what happened the night before.
> 
> Marinette calls Alya for extra clothes and Adrien ends up walking in.
> 
> Félix's Father, Gabriel Agreste, isn't too happy about Félix's affair and warns him.

Marinette gripped two strands of her wavy hair, inhaling largely and exhaling to cool down her hot face, ignoring the concerned gaze from Félix. "Are you okay?" He asked, walking towards the bed Marinette is on. She shot her head up, inhaling largely, and cleared her throat. "Fine! You're fine! I- I mean, I'm fine!" Félix only tilted his head slightly. Marinette crossed her arms on her knees, giving an awkward smile to Félix.

"What, uam, what happened?" She asked, ignoring the flutterly feeling in her gut when Félix's lips twitched into a small smile. "Perhaps you would like to freshen up before we have a discussion?" He suggested, his eyes moving around the room. "I don't think your dress would be very comfortable to sit in, especially at this time in the morning. I can offer you a shirt of mine." Félix told her, and began moving to what she should assume was the closet. "Of course it would be a bit big, I hope that doesn't bother you," 

She didn't know she was supposed to respond until Félix looked over to her with a questioning look. "Oh! Yeah! Yes! Fine! That's fine!" Marinette averted his eyes when his lips twitched again and he turned his attention to the closet.

Marinette turned her head to were Tikki was and managed to see her head poke out from behind the frame. "If you need something of yours, I put them on the table." Félix called out to her. "Yes, thank you!" Marinette moved to get up, but stopped. Her cheeks flared a red and she gave a muffled groan. She looked towards Tikki, almost pleadingly, but of course, she knew her Kwami couldn't do much to help. 

She turned her attention away from her when Félix turned back around, carrying a white dress shirt in his hand. "If you would like, you can call your friend and have her bring something here, Alya was her name?" Marinette's eyebrows furrowed as he handed out the shirt to her. As if reading her thoughts, Félix gave a small reassuring smile. "You were talking about how she left you alone." Marinette's mouth fell open slightly. Guilt slowly began to settle in her stomach as she reached out and took the shirt from him. Doing so, however, cause the sheet around her torso to fall. Marinette quickly pressed the shirt against her chest. Félix's lips only twitched in response. 

"The bathroom is next to the computer desk." He told her, turned around so that his back was to her. She watched as he hands found their way behind his back and held them there. Marinette stared at his back for a second, but then a small smile formed on her face. Looking to the picture frame she held out her hand for Tikki to jump onto, which she gratefully took. "Your- your mother is really beautiful." She told him, carefully wrapping Tikki up in the shirt. "Indeed she is." Félix responded, then turned his body slightly so that she could sneak by him.

From what she can gather and remember, Félix definitely stroke her as a gentlemen, and right now it confirms her thoughts. He respected her discomfort of someone seeing her naked body, which apparently he has already seen. Marinette found the door to the bathroom, putting her hand on the knob she glanced into the room, seeing that Félix still wasn't looking her way. Fighting down a large grin, Marinette opened the bathroom door and walked inside.

She sighed heavily, leaning her head against the bathroom door as Tikki wiggled her way out of the shirt. Tikki turned to Marinette, giving her a scolding look to which she responded with one of confusion. "Marinette, you shouldn't sleep with someone you barely know." Tikki warned. Marinette glanced to Tikki and walked over to the sink, taking in her reflection.

Messy midnight blue hair was a definite sign that she either had a hard time falling asleep, or just recently had sex, both of which made her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Her eyes trailed down her neck, noticing some red marks and some purple ones, an immediate sign of claiming. Marinette hummed, looking forward to the shirt in her hands. "Marinette.." Tikki called, making the bluenette look over. She tilted her head in both exasperation and acknowledgement. "I know, Tikki.." she mumbled, getting a sigh from the Kwami.

"Not only could you get harmed by the person, you don't know if he has any diseases, and better yet, did you two use protection?"

Marinette's cheeks flushed brightly and flashed a small glare to Tikki. "Tikki, I understand you're worried. But Félix is Adrien's brother.. apparently.." she responded, muttering the last bit to herself, then gave a small shrug. "We know that Mr. Agreste wouldn't dare have a son with a disease. And.. I don't think he's that careless." Tikki only shook her head. "For both of your sakes, I hope so." Marinette nodded slowly. 

"You and me both..."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that I drank a bit and things just happened?" Marinette asked, getting a confirming nod from Félix. "You seemed rather disheartened after having a drink. Father wasn't too happy about having an upset guest and so he told me to take you someone private where you could calm down." Marinette glanced off to the side, her cheeks warming up a bit.

"I do think Father thinks highly of you." Félix mused, moving his hands into his pants pockets. "He's told me that you made the feathered hat for Adrien." Her heart fell slightly at his name, but shook off the feeling. "It's a shame he couldn't enjoy it as much due to his allergy. But he kept insisting that he was fine."

Marinette's heart warmed up slightly at the thought. Adrien insisting to wear the hat even though he was allergic to it. To her, it was a very sweet thought. She's lucky to have such nice friends.

Friends...

Alya.

Marinette pressed her lips on a thin like as her eyes widened slightly in realization. She looked up to Félix who only had a questioning gaze. Marinette gave a sheepish smile. "I, uh, have to call my friend." Félix nodded his head slightly. "That's fine, I have to go talk to Nathalie for a few, leave the door open when you are finished." Marinette watched as Félix left his own room, closing the door behind him. Guilt began to set in her stomach, but she knows that she can't go out in just Félix's shirt. Especially in his own house.

Marinette reached to the coffee table in front of her and turned her phone on. Her gut twisted seeing  _"47 unread messages and 23 missed calls from Best Frand"._ Her button lip found it's way under her teeth. Hesitantly, she dialed Alya's phone number and pressed her phone against her ear, listening to the ringing.

One-

_"Hello?! Marinette?!"_

Marinette sighed hearing the panic in Alya's voice. A small smile grew on her lips though. "Hey, Alya." She heard the loud huff.  _"Girl! You left me worried sick! Are you okay?!"_ Marinette chuckled and gave a confirming hum as a lock of her hair began getting twisted around her finger. "Listen, Alya, I need a favor," Marinette began, ignoring how her cheeks began to slowly heat up.  _"Okay, sure, what is it?"_

Marinette got up from the couch and took a small deep breath. "I need you to get some clothes for me." She told her, crawling onto the bed and sitting on it.  _"Clothes? Sure I can- wait."_

_"What do you mean you need clothes??"_

Marinette chuckled a bit, Alya knew it was her nervous chuckle. "Look, Alya, just, please don't freak out.." Alya sighed on the other end. Marinette could practically see her rubbing her temples.  _"Already doing so, but continue."_

Marinette opened her mouth to continue, but the doorknob shook, making her heart jump. A second later the door practically bursted open. "Félix, have you seen- Marinette?" 

Marinette's mouth closed into a thin line, her face quickly warming up. Her bluebell eyes meeting confused emerald eyes. "Why are you in Félix's room?" He asked, then his eyes trailed down to the white button up. "And.. why are you wearing Félix's shirt...?" Adrien turned his head to the hallway, then looked back to Marinette. His eyes looked around the room, seemingly trying to find something that could answer his questions. 

He didn't find anything that stood out to be discriminating. Adrien's eyebrows furrowed slightly and his eyes fell back to Marinette, but he didn't say anything. His eyes trailed down slightly, then his cheeks flared in a bright pink. "O-oh, oh, I'm uh, sorry." He quickly muttered, glancing to the hallway and awkwardly pointed to it with his thumb. "I'm.. I'm going to, yeah..." He slowly backed out of the room and closed the door with a small click.

Marinette released the small breath she was holding but her eyebrows furrow. Why was Adrien so flustered? Her eyes fell to Tikki who pointed down. Curiosity dancing in bluebell eyes, Marinette glanced down, then she remembered. Hickies.

A groan left her lips and leaned her head into the hand holding her phone.

_"Marinette?!?"_

The bluenette flinched hearing the loud voice of her friend.  _"I am going to get you clothes at be at Adrien's house. Then you are going to explain to me, what exactly happened last night. Capiché?"_

"Yes, Alya..."

_"Good. I'll be there in ten."_

* * *

 

When Marinette stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed, she bumped into Alya who had her arms crossed, foot tapping and eyebrow raised, waiting expectingly for Marinette's explaining. Marinette sighed, glancing into the room, her cheeks slowly coloring. "O-okay, but.. you'd want to sit down for this.." Marinette warned, only adding to Alya's curiosity. When she didn't move, Marinette grabbed her arms and began moving her back, her friend arguing her complaints to it.

Marinette dropped her friend on the couch with a small huff and sat down next to her. "I slept with someone." She muttered, her eyes trained on the ceiling and waited for Alya's response. Alya gave a small snort. "I gathered that, but who?"

"Adrien's brother.." Marinette mumbled. She looked over to Alya hearing a sharp inhale, then Alya shot up from the couch. "ADRIEN'S-" Marinette harshly shushed her, grabbing her arm and giving a glare. Alya closed her mouth and took a deep breath, muttering a few words, then sat down beside her. "Look, it.. it kinda just.. happened, okay?" Alya only nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Jesus, Mari." She mumbled, then gave out a small laugh. "Only you!"

Marinette sighed, a small grin slipping onto her lips.

* * *

 

"That was careless of you, Félix." 

The blond stopped on the steps and turned around to meet his father's disapproving gaze. Félix averted his eyes for a split second, then walked down one step and opened his mouth, but was silenced when his father raised up a hand. "I'm going to let this incident go," he told him, only making his son stuff his hands into his pockets, raising an unamused eyebrow. 

"It is careless because not only have you slept with someone you do not know, you most likely did not use any means of protection." Félix's lips pursed, his eyes falling onto the carpeted stairs. "If Miss. Dupain-Cheng ends up pregnant, not only will it be your fault, you will also ruin her life and the Agreste name for having a child out of wedlock." Félix didn't respond.

"Miss. Dupain-Cheng has a very bright future ahead of her as a designer," Gabriel told him, much already to Félix's knowledge. "The dress she was wearing is one of her creations," he informed, then his eyes glinted in an uncomfortable manner. "But I'm sure you already knew that." He added. "If she were to end up pregnant, she wouldn't be able to pursue her dreams." Gabriel turned around on the landing and began walking up the opposite side staircase, but stopped and turned around to give his son one last look.

"The press would be interested in a child out of wedlock, not to mention would destroy that girl in more ways than one." Gabriel told him, making Félix's eyes narrow. "Don't ruin her life because you cannot control your lustful desires."

Félix glared at his father's back as he continued walking up the stairs, his fists clenching tighter in his pockets. His eyes fell back to the stairs, a huff escaped his lips and he turned around to continue walking up the stairs.


	3. Chloé.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks to Chloé about seeing Marinette in Félix's room.

Adrien closed his bedroom door, inhaling largely to cool off his warm face. His eyes fell onto the blonde sitting on the couch, his eyebrows furrowed as he walked into the room. "I was wondering where you were," he spoke up, startling the blonde. She turned around, her lose blonde hair bouncing off of her shoulders and falling onto her back. "Oh, I was in the bathroom." Chloé responded, turning back forward.

Adrien walked over to the couch, looking at the magazine in clothes lap. "What are you reading?" He asked, sitting beside her, bouncing her a bit. Chloé moved the magazine and looked at the front of the cover, then looked back at her page. "A fashion magazine." She responded, turning the page. Adrien slowly nodded his head.

Chloé looked over to Adrien in the corner of her eye. Then closed the magazine, using her thumb as a book mark. "I saw Marinette last night." Chloé told him, her eyes glinting seeing him perk up. "Her dress was really pretty, she's really improved, huh?" Adrien smiled, nodding his head. "From what Nino tells me she's close." A small smile grew on Chloé's lips. "That's good."

"Really good." A smile grew on Adrien's face. "I'm happy that she's pursuing her dream." Chloé moved her elbow on top of the back of the couch and leaned against her hand. Adrien's eyes fall onto the shiny glint in the corner of his eye; the engagement ring. Adrien thought back to earlier, seeing Marinette sitting on Félix's bed, slightly messy hair, wearing his white button up shirt, some small bruises around her neck and collarbone.

"I saw Marinette.." Adrien mumbled, making Chloé curiously raise an eyebrow. "She was in Félix's room." Adrien added, making Chloé furrow her eyebrows. "Do you think they slept with each other?" She asked. Adrien frowned greatly, his own eyebrows furrowing. His heart clenched at the thought. "I.. no, she.." Chloé raised an eyebrow. Adrien shook his head, a large frown on his lips. "No, Marinette doesn't know Félix enough." 

Chloé frowned a bit. "Why else would Marinette be in his bed if she didn't know him? It could be a one-night stand." Adrien narrowed his eyes at her. "Marinette would not have a one-night stand. Félix isn't the type either." Chloé narrowed her eyes at Adrien and dropped her hand, then crossed her arms. "Then she must've met Félix earlier," she raised her hand when Adrien opened her mouth.

"Adrien, you can't deny that Marinette slept with Félix, because she did."

Adrien frowned, sinking into the couch, then sighed. "Why are you so hung up on it?" Adrien pursed his lips as his eyebrows furrowed. "I.. don't know."

Chloé sighed and got up from the couch. "I'm going to let you sit there and let it sink in that Marinette moved on." Adrien raised an eyebrow at Chloé. "Marinette isn't a homewrecker. She has too much respect." Adrien watched as Chloé left him on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has a timeskip, by the way.


	4. Things are Changing and She's Acting Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya begins taking note of Marinette's weird behavior and brings it up to Nino. The couple only argues about it and ends up falling into regret.
> 
> Félix hears from his father one more time.
> 
> Alya doesn't know what to do about her sobbing best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is about a two week time skip, keep that in mind

Marinette hummed softly moving her pin through the fabric of clothing. Marinette heard shuffling, then two arms wrapped around her shoulders. "What are you making, Mari?" Alya quietly asked, listening to her humming. "Nothing really." Marinette happily responded. Alya only grinned, standing up and patting her shoulders.

"Ever since you met Félix you've been so much happier." Alya mused, smirking at how Marinette's ears began turning pink. "He must be something in bed to make you this happy." Marinette turned in her seat, giving Alya a glare with a red face. "Alya!" She laughed loudly and waved a hand to her. "I'm just teasing, Mari!" Marinette clicked her tongue, turning in her seat with a huff.

"I'm going to go raid your fridge," Alya told her, walking towards the hatch and pulled it open, then looked towards her. "Do you want anything?" Marinette dragged out a hum. "Some water and aspirin." She calmly spoke, turning back to her sewing. Alya raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a headache?" Marinette hummed again. "And cramps." Alya inhaled through her teeth. "Period?"

"I think so."

"That makes two of us," Alya snorted then stepped onto the stairs. "I'll be back." Alya said, walking further down the stairs and slowly closed the hatch. Marinette watched the needle go through the fabric and out multiple times, her humming quietly picking up. "Marinette, maybe you should go to a doctor." Tikki suggested, making Marinette's eyebrows twitch up slightly. "Why would I do that?" She asked, not moving her gaze from her sewing. 

"Uh.. you've been acting a bit strange." Tikki said, only getting a small chuckle from Marinette. "Tikki, I'm fine. You say this all the time when my period is coming." The Kwami hummed, her gaze trailing down. "Maybe that's what it is," she mused, then quickly flew into her hissing spot as the hatch began opening up. 

Alya sighed, shoving the hatch open holding a plate, a pill bottle and a glass of water. "I'm actually curious," Alya spoke up, walking over to the desk and setting Marinette's things down. "Did you two use protection?" Marinette gave a soft hum. "Probably." Alya raised an eyebrow, then they furrowed as her lips fell into a frown. "Probably?" She repeated, getting a nod from Marinette.

"Félix is an Agreste, he'd know that me becoming pregnant would hurt the name." Alya gave a doubtful hum, but only shrugged. "Okay, if you say so." She muttered, moving one of her cookies into her mouth.

* * *

"Good evening, milady." 

Marinette turned to meet playful emerald eyes, she gave a small smile, but turned back towards the view the Eiffel Tower gives. "It's beautiful." She muttered, leaning her arms against the railing. Chat Noir copied, giving her a small smile. "Not as beautiful as you, milady," A small smile grew on her lips as she sighed. "Thank you, Chat."

He leaned onto the railing offering his own smile. "What's gotten you so happy lately?" He mused, loving the grin and giggles Ladybug has been giving. "You've been so happy for the last two weeks." Ladybug stood up, leaning back and gave a sigh. One that made Chat Noir's hear fall slightly. A helpless sigh. A sigh in love. A sigh he used to give while watching Ladybug swing away. He watched as she pulled herself onto the railing and stood up there, a grin growing onto her lips. Then she turned her attention down to him. "I'm just really happy," 

"There must be some reason, My Lady."

Ladybug only shook her head, looking back up to the stars, the balls of fire reflecting in her orbs. "I met someone." Was her soft response. Chat Noir only gave a small grin. "That someone must really be something." Her smile grew. "Yeah.."

* * *

"Marinette, are you feeling okay?" Tikki asked, worriment drowning in her eyes as Marinette came back from the bathroom. Again. She shot her Kwami and annoyed look. "Tikki, I've been telling you, I'm fine." She responded, narrowing her eyes at the Kwami. "It's getting annoying." She sighed, walking past her.

Tikki frowned, her eyes following Marinette's back.

Tikki watched as Marinette's pencil scratched away at her drawing book, only to stop half way and get up, ignoring Tikki's confused gaze. "Marinette?" Tikki softly called out, slowly getting up from her spot. Marinette turned around and gave Tikki an an expecting look. "I'm going to get a snack."

Tikki knew that she shouldn't be too concerned of her holder. When her eyes fell onto the plate that Marinette brought back, full of cheese, crackers and a small cup of chocolate, Tikki couldn't help but let her concern grow.

* * *

Alya looked up from her phone, letting her eyes fall onto her boyfriend who boredly kept scrolling on his phone. "Do you think Marinette's okay?" She asked, getting his attention. Nino looked at her for a second, then sat up giving a small nod. "I mean, why wouldn't she?" Alya gently shrugged, dropping her phone onto her stomach, poking her foot against Nino's leg.

"I'm not sure, I was changing out with her the other day and she asked for cheese and chocolate." Alya told him, only getting a small nod from Nino. "Okay..?" He gave a small laugh. "Let the girl eat her chocolate and cheese." Alya frowned. She sat up, crossing her legs in the process and leaned into Nino. "Chocolate dip." She clarified, her eyes narrowing. "She dipped cheese into chocolate." 

Nino's upper lip flickered in faint disgust, then cleared his throat, raising a hand in his confusion. "I mean, Mari eats what she wants." Alya shook her head, almost glaring to him. "I'm convinced that she's pregnant." Nino sighed loudly, letting his head fall back on the back of the couch. "Alya..." He groaned. The red head only got up off of the couch, her hands falling onto her hips. "I'm her best friend, Nino," He looked up to her and gave a bored look. "I am too, but I haven't called her pregnant just because she's eating something weird."

Alya clicked her tongue, her hands moving off of her hips and crossed in front of her chest. "Nino, you don't understand," she exasperated. Nino sat up, crossing his leg and putting his chin in his hand. "Then enlighten me, Al."

"She's been going to the bathroom more, she's eating weird foods, she's having mood swings, she's getting headaches and cramps but hasn't gotten her period." Nino sat up again and gave a shrug to her. When Alya gave him a glare he stood up with a large shrug, slapping his hands on his thighs. "Alya, what exactly do you want me to say?!" He asked. "Some periods are late, Mari gets cramps all the time, she gets headaches a lot, she has eaten weirder things!" He objected, then sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hell, even Mari can have bad days, not to mention she could just be drinking more often." Alya glared off to the side, gently shaking her head, then gave her own sigh. "Look, I- I know why we're arguing.." Alya muttered. She sighed, falling back onto the couch and leaned her face into her hands. "Mari has such a.. she has such a bright future ahead, and- and if she gets pregnant she won't be able to accomplish it, and just.. we don't want to think about little, shy, cute Mari being a single mother because of a one-night stand." Nino's look fell and slowly sat down beside Alya, his hand falling onto her arm. "Is it even a one-night stand?" Nino asked softly. Alya only gave a small shrug and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Mari hasn't said anything else about Félix, but since she hasn't been upset, I'm assuming they've been talking." Nino gave a soft hum, moving his hand off of Alya's arm and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. "How long as it been?" Alya gave a small sigh, gently shaking her head. "I-.. I don't know.. a few weeks? A month?"

Nino nodded a bit. "Then.. how about we wait a bit? A-.. if Mari.. is actually pregnant, she'd start getting morning sickness, right?" Alya nodded a bit. "Then if and when she starts getting it, we'll make her take a pregnancy test." Alya inhaled sharply, but nodded. "Yeah- yes.. okay.." she swallowed hard, digging her face into her neck. "She's.. she's going to be so distraught about this..." Nino gave a soft sigh, pulling Alya further into him when a small sob fell from her lips.

* * *

"Félix, where are you going?" 

The blond stopped at the first floor, turning around at the voice. His stare hardened seeing his father standing there. "Out." Was his response, then turned around to continue.

"Félix." 

He stopped again, turning around and trying hard to not sigh. "Yes father?" He plainly asked, watching as his father walked down the steps, his hands refusing to leave his back. "Are you going to go see Miss. Dupain-Cheng?" He asked, his eyes staring hard into his sons. Félix glanced off to the side, almost finding no point in lying. He crossed his arms and just gave a faint nod. "That.. was the plan." Gabriel's frown deepen, a disapproving gaze flooded into them.

"You do realize that if someone where to find you two-"

"It won't happen, father." Félix cut off, only shaking his head off and brought up a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure Miss. Dupain-Cheng has greater things to be doing that spending her time with you." Gabriel coldly told him, tilting his head slightly. "She has a great career ahead of her," he told. "It would benefit her more if you did not meddle into her life and distract her." Félix's gaze fell onto the tiled floor, his hands dropping and finding their way into his pockets.

"I'm sure she wouldn't take much offense as.. calling your night a one-night stand." He didn't respond to his father's words, just a heavy sigh out of his nose. "Besides," Félix glanced up to his father. "Don't ruin her life more than you already have, and may have." His lips flickered up into a snarl, but didn't say anything. He glared down to the tiled floor, listening to his father's shoes against the tiled floor. 

Félix reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. Turning it on, he stared at the lone message on his lock screen. He swallowed hard and unlocked his phone to type a reply before any more guilt could overwash it.

This was for the better, ran through his mind.

* * *

Alya's anxiety was skyrocketing. Marinette was fine, she had a big grin on her face while looking at her phone. What happened? Why is she crying so hard?

Alya's grip on Marinette's shoulders tightened as she hicced loudly, only for it to break off into another chain of sobs. Alya swallowed hard as her best friend cried into her stomach. She didn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, sorry that this sucks lmaaooo.
> 
> Adrien may or may not make an appearance next time.


	5. Answers, Arguments and Confronting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino begin to get more worried as they make more realizations.
> 
> Alya is purely pissed off at Adrien and doesn't want anything to do with him.
> 
> Félix not only has to hear about Marinette from his father, but also her best friend.

Alya gave a small sigh, staring at the bakery doors in front of her.

 _"Did Marinette ever tell you what's wrong?"_ Nino asked on the other end, trying best to keep his voice calm, but already knew he failed. Alya only gave a small hum in deny. "She won't talk about it whenever I ask." Alya responded, looking back at the door with a longing look. "But she's a mess.." she added.

Nino gave a soft hum.  _"You... Don't think it has to do with-"_

"It's- shit, Nino, I don't know.. It's a possibility? Very likely?" Alya cut him off, giving an annoyed, but unsure answer, then she ran her fingers through her hair.  _"How likely are you thinking?"_ He asked. Alya blew a sigh out. "I dunno, ninety percent?" 

 _"What else would Mari get so distraught about? She's been in a good mood since she met Félix,"_ Nino pointed out, only making Alya frown.  _"I'm sure she had a date with him, you said she was excited that day, right?"_ She hummed. "Yeah, I think so," she replied. "Why?" 

 _"Maybe he texted her just.. ya know. Leaving it a one-night stand like we suggested?"_ Her frown grew, and seemingly enough, Nino could sense her growing frustration at his suggestion and quickly added,  _"I-I mean, it's- it's a possibility.. we can't know for sure until you find out."_ Alya gave a frustrated sigh, and only nodded. "Yeah.. you're.. you're right.." 

Alya looked down to the bag in her hand, her heart filling with dread. "I got her some pregnancy tests." Alya told him, shifting a bit in her spot as Nino hummed. "It's just... I.. I really think she is. I think she knows too.. I mean..."

 _"Mari's a smart girl."_ Nino finished, getting a hum from Alya. "Yeah.." she mumbled. Alya gave a dry chuckle. "I.. I keep wishing that Mari's just strange and has the stomach bug. That, that she isn't carrying-"

 _"Alya,"_ Nino called out sternly, but then sighed.  _"Look, I know.. I do, I really do, but.. if you get upset, then Marinette would get even more upset. You know she's even more sympathetic right now. If you cry in front of her, she would hundred percent cry with you. I bet she's hoping right now that she isn't pregnant too.. just.. let's be strong for her for now. When you get home, then we'll talk, and cry, and.. all that. Okay?"_

Alya took a deep breath, sniffling through her nose and gave a small nod. "-eah, yeah.." she weakly responded, but cleared her throat and took another deep breath. "Yeah." Nino smiled from his end.  _"Okay, go take care of our girl, I'll see you at home, love you."_

"Love you too."

* * *

Adrien stared up to the ceiling, ignoring how Plagg kept constantly bumping into his arm purposely. His mind trained on the night before, only making him sigh loudly and turn in his bed. Plagg looked over to his holders back and flew up from his spot until he was in from of his face. "Are you still thinking about Ladybug?" He asked, barely getting a nod from Adrien, who abruptly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I just- I don't get it! Everyone's acting strange lately!" He huffed loudly. "Félix is deathly quiet, father glares over at Félix when he gets the chance, Alya and Nino haven't texted me, _Marinette_ hasn't responded to me, and Ladybug was acting so weird last night!" He vented, gripping his hair tightly, only getting a sigh from the Kwami. "It could just be a bad week-"

"Everyone having a bad week?" Adrien shot back, giving him an unconvinced look. Plagg only shrugged. "Hey, I'm a God, not a therapist." He offered back, getting another sigh from Adrien. His hands fell from his arm and laid on his knees. "Ladybug seemed so.. broken.." he mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing and eyes filling up with sympathy. "Her eyes were red, her nose was too. Like.. she was crying. Then she snapped at me for being pushy and began crying. Then she couldn't stop apologizing, then-" his hands found their way back into his hair. "She left."

Plagg swallowed another sigh and moved over to Adrien's shoulder. "Look kid, she told you she was seeing some guy, right?" Adrien gave a small hum. "Maybe they just got into some argument? Tikki hasn't said anything about Ladybug, so it couldn't be too bad." Plagg offered, surprisingly optimistic of the Kwami, but Adrien only gave a small shrug. "I don't know.." his hand fell down again. "Do you think Marinette knows?"

Plagg almost scoffed. "Pigtail girl?" He asked, moving off of Adrien's shoulder. "Why her?"

"Ladybug said she was close with Marinette, so obviously Marinette would know. I can tell her that I'm just worried about her." Plagg watched as Adrien quickly got up from the kid. The Kwami swallowed hard, already not liking the idea. "Kid, I don't think-"

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Alya slowly made her way up the stairs to Marinette's hatch. She almost didn't want to go in there. She knew Marinette was feeling horrible. She doesn't want to see her cheerful, clumsy girl in just a reck. But as her best friend, she can't let her suffer alone. Alya took a deep breath, then slowly pushed up the hatch, her gut clenched seeing the dark room. "Mari..?" She softly called out, going further up the stairs to look in the room. "Marinette?" Alya pulled herself onto the floor, gently closing the hatch behind her.

Marinette's normal bright and pink room was dark, the only light that she could see was the sun trying to peek in from her closed curtains. Alya gently put the bag on the floor and made her way to the couch, seeing a large blanket and something under it. "Marinette?" She gently called out again. She sat on the couch, looking at the curled up body under the blanket. She got a sniffle in response. "Oh honey..." She mumbled. 

Alya stood up and began moving to the curtains. "Mari, I'm going to let a little bit of light in, okay? I can't really see well." She warned, looking back to the couch as she grabbed the small curtains, but got no response. Her grip tightened a bit as she looked back to it. Then gently pulled it back, letting the sun in. Her heavy heart lifted slightly seeing the once happy pink room, get some light. Alya walked back over to the couch and almost grinned seeing how Marinette was slowly sitting up.

The small smile she had on her face faded when she looked back over to the bag on the floor by the hatch. Alya's eyebrows furrowed and got down onto her knees and gently grabbed Marinette's pale hands. She knew Mari shouldn't look like this, she shouldn't have slightly paler skin, or plain bluebell eyes that held nothing but sadness, or the messy midnight hair that she despised so much. Alya's grip on her hands tightened slightly. "Mari, I have something for you," Alya began. She swallowed the forming lump in her throat and took a deep breath, replaying Nino's words in her head.

"It's.. it's something for you to take, okay?" Marinette's eyes slowly moved off of Alya, but fell back onto her. "I.. Nino and I, we really need you to take this," she felt better seeing the faint nod Marinette gave. "It's.. it's a pregnancy test." Alya's heart broke seeing her best friend's eyebrows furrow and began glistening with tears. She didn't want Marinette to cry. Glancing over to the bag, and back to her best friend, she felt useless when she couldn't find something to say.

"I.. I don't want to take it..." Marinette mumbled, her voice raspy from crying, furthering the ache in Alya's heart. Alya glanced down again. "I- I got two, okay? I'll, I'll take one with you, is that okay?" Marinette looked down from Alya but just gave a faint nod. Alya nodded again, letting her hands go and stood up. "Let's go to the bathroom, I can go first, okay?" Marinette nodded again, slowly getting off of the couch and following Alya as her best friend picked up the store bag.

* * *

Alya knew this. She knew that the answers were going to be different, but she was hoping deep down that it was just Marinette's body being weird and her period coming. Her lip settled under her teeth, looking over the two lines on Marinette's test as the girl stood in the doorway, helplessly holding her arm.

"Oh, Mari.." Alya mumbled, looking down to her own pregnancy test on the bathroom sink, only holding one line; negative. Alya hesitately held out the stick to Marinette. Her eyes stayed onto it, but didn't take it under a few seconds after. Alya watched with a sad, regretful look as Marinette's plain eyes looked over the test. She felt her heart break again. Marinette's eyebrows furrowed, her blue eyes glistening in tears, and then began to fall down her cheeks. "Oh god..." She mumbled, her hand slowly moving up to her mouth, trying to stop any sobs from slipping out. 

Alya reached over to Marinette, her hands firmly gripping her elbows as Marinette curled up against her. Her heart straining hearing the attempted muffled sobs of her best friend. Alya felt her begin to shake more, she curled her arms around Marinette's back and slowly leaned onto the floor, bringing Marinette down with her. 

Alya took a deep breath, trying to swallow another hard lump again. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the back of Marinette's head. 

"Do.. do you want me to go get another one? It- that one could.." Alya stopped herself, not wanting to give the girl false hope. "I'll.. get another one and see what that one says... Okay?" She didn't get a response, Marinette only kept hiccing and sobbing. "Why.. don't you take a nap while I'm gone.. okay?"

Alya gently and carefully helped the girl up, picking up her own test, she helped Marinette into her room as she continued to sob. She gently set the girl on the couch, taking the test from her and walking over to the desk, putting both of them on it, her stomach filled up with dread.

* * *

Chat Noir didn't get any response when he knocked on the hatch door. He knew that Marinette was home on Sundays and would spend the time sketching. At least, around this time she would. Worriment began to flood his body as he went to pull up the hatch, only to find it unlocked. 

Making a mental note to talk to Marinette about it, he gently dropped into the room, only to find it oddly dimmed. His eyes scanned around, making out what appears to be a body on the couch. Perhaps Marinette was sick, it would explain why she wasn't answer his texts and why she was resting.

He would've turned and walked out, but he recently hasn't been able to fully take in the girls room. Quietly jumping off of her bed, he began looking around the room. His eyes falling on pictures of their old classmates, mainly ones of Alya, Nino, Mari and himself. A small smile grew on his lips. Her desk was adorned with family and friends pictures, and even a bunch of sketches of the same design laid out on the table, but oddly enough, none of them were finished. There was dark pencil marks on the sketches and many marks that were erased. Maybe she was going through an art block.

His eyes fell on the sketch book on the corner of the desk he went to pick it up, only to knock something off of the table. Luckily enough it was small, so it didn't wake the sick girl. He bent down and picked it up, his eyebrows furrowing.

"A pregnancy test...?" He mumbled, glancing back to the designer one last time, he looked at the results. Negative. His eyes fell back to the corner of the desk, seeing a second one. Positive. Now he was both worried and confused. Did Marinette take both of these tests? Did the first one come out positive? Or was it Alya that was taking the test and was too nervous to do it on her own? Is Alya pregnant? 

Nino would be glad if Alya was. He can remember hearing Nino constantly talking about wanting a kid to love and care for. His eyebrows furrowed again, putting the stick back in its place.

He hates these kinds of things. He has answers, but no context and no order. For all he knows, Alya could be pregnant, it seemed more likely. Marinette hasn't been with anyone. Not to his knowledge. Other than Félix. But Félix is too smart for that. He sighed, shaking his head. He's poked around enough when he shouldn't of.

* * *

Alya held her hands in her head, ignoring the burning in her eyes or how the tears wanted to spill out of her eyes. "Positive." She mumbled, looking up to her boyfriend who stood in front of her. "Both were positive, Nino." She shook her head, her hand rubbing her mouth. "Mari- she.." a small sob choked out of her throat. Nino moved over to the couch, sitting beside Alya and pulling her into his body.

"She-.. she's pregnant.."

Nino didn't say anything, he kept rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. "Did.." he cleared his throat, almost not believing to be having this conversation. "Did she say what.. she was going to..." His voice trailed off and Alya shook her head. "She didn't say anything.. she was.. shit Nino." Alya pulled away from him, moving her head back into her hands. "She was never like this with Adrien." She muttered, swallowing a sob.

"Marinette got upset when Adrien kept being a fucking dumbass, but she never cried her heart out like this." Nino watched as Alya stood up, her hands running through her hair, and she began to pace. Nino licked his lips and sat up a bit. "Al, Mari technically got broken up with, not to mention she found out that she's  _pregnant_ with his kid." Nino reminded, glancing off to the side in his own dread.

"Of course she's going to be torn about it. Didn't she really like the guy?" Alya gave a small shrug, moving her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose and sat on the other end of the couch, giving a dry chuckle.

"I remember her going on about marrying Adrien and having three kids named Emma, Louis and Hugo," Nino gave a small smile at the memory, but it soon fell when Alya looked up. "Now she isn't going to be marrying him or Félix, she's not going to have a kid after-" Alya's mouth fell open as realization flooded through her. Nino raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Alya shook her head, standing up from her spot as she rubbed her temples. "What?" Nino asked again, his panicking rising at the second. His stood up and Alya turned around to him.

"Nino, she isn't going to be married." His eyebrows furrowed and he slowly nodded it. "I- I know that-" Alya shook her head, her hands dropping and grabbed his forearms. "Nino, she isn't going to be married any time soon." Alya almost huffed in frustration still seeing the confused look on Nino's face. "That kid, Marinette and Félix  _Agreste_ 's child." Nino nodded again. Then his mouth fell agape. "Born out of-"

"Wedlock..." The both of them mumbled.

* * *

Alya found it hard to sleep, same as Nino. It was almost two in the morning and both of them were still up, awake and full of dread. With Alya's recent connection about the pregnancy, they had even more to worry about. They knew the possibility that the press could find out about the affair and begin gossiping about it, calling her insults and only furthering the girls heart break.

Alya's eyes fell to her phone on the coffee table when the screen lit up. Seeing the name, she shot forward and grabbed the device, startling Nino. She stood up answering the call. "Mari, what's wrong?!" She almost shouted into the phone, making Nino move on his spot. Her panic only grew hearing the girl practically crying hysterically. "Okay, Mari listen, I'm going to be there soon, okay? I'll be there in a few minutes." Alya hung up the phone and began walking towards the door, Nino stood up from his seat and followed her.

"Alya, what's going on?" Nino asked, watching as Alya fumbled while trying to put on her shoes. She glanced over to him and grabbed her jacket. "Marinette is crying." Nino's eyebrows furrowed in sympathy at the statement. He gave a small nod. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. But if it's big, just call Adrien, he should be at the top and it would be a pain to try and find my name." Alya gave a small nod, giving him a quick kiss, she left the apartment.

* * *

Marinette didn't deserve any of this heartbreak. She cried to Alya about how Félix and her did in fact keep in contact and went out sometimes. Then one day he simply told her that it was a mistake and shouldn't be bothered to talk to him. Now the fact that she's pregnant with his child didn't help

Alya couldn't give any reassurance to the girl, she could only hold her as she cried about it all. Cried about Félix, about the baby, about the stress, about telling her parents. Everything. It hurts that Alya can't comfort her. All she can do is hold her while she cries. She doesn't know Félix and she can't give an excuse for him. Not that she wants to anyway. He was playing her. Playing her poor, sweet Marinette.

Alya's eyes fell onto her phone. She may not know Félix, but someone else does.

* * *

Adrien dropped into his room with a sigh as the transformation wore off. Plagg tiredly grumbled for his cheese and took off. "Ladybug didn't show up to patrol." He mumbled, not getting any response from Plagg. His eyes fell over to the clock, reading how it was two thirty in the morning. He didn't even know he was out that late. Between changing in and out of the transformation every bit and even just walking around on the rooftops or standing on the Eiffel Tower, he's sure Plagg is exhausted.

Adrien's phone began to ring in his pocket. He panicked seeing Chloé stir on his bed and quickly answered the call, giving a soft hello.  _"Adrien? I need your help."_

Alya? Adrien's eyebrows furrowed at her words. Alya has never called him this late before, not to mention, he can hear soft crying in the background, he can tell it's for a good reason. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked, glancing back over to Chloé, then his eyes fell onto Plagg who flew over at the panicked voice on the other end.

 _"It's Mari,"_ she began, then gave a gentle hush.  _"Look, Adrien, just get over here, quickly."_ Adrien gave a small nod. "Uh yeah, sure, but.. how?" Alya clicked her tongue quietly.  _"You enter the fucking house, just hurry, I left the door unlocked."_ The line went dead, leaving Adrien to pull his phone away from his head and look at Plagg with a confused yet worried gaze. "Alya says there's something wrong with Marinette." Plagg gave a small nod. "Yeah, what are you waiting for? You got your invitation, just say the words!"

Adrien's eyebrows furrowed at the Kwami's words. He would always object to being transformed when there wasn't an akuma. Even now that Hawkmoth disappeared, Plagg complained more often about it. But now he's suddenly willing to transform to get to Marinette's house.

Maybe the little rat does have feelings.

Swallowing down a smile, he slipped his phone back onto his pocket. Giving once last glance to Chloé, he turned towards the window.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

The hatch slowly opened and Alya snapped her head over only to see messy blond hair. "I was in a rush, sorry." He muttered, walking over to the girls, and then cringed hearing Marinette's loud, heart cracking sob. Alya turned away from him and rubbed the back of her hair. The soft look on Alya's face reminded Adrien of a look a mother would give to her newborn child. But it soon fell into dread.

"Mari's so heartbroken.." she mumbled. "She doesn't deserve this.." Alya sighed, shaking her head. Then looked up to Adrien, practically pleading. "Nino and I are so worried about her. It's.. it's about Félix." Adrien's heart clenched at that. It made his eyebrows furrow. "What about him?" He asked, sounding a bit harsher than he intended, but Alya paid no attention to it. "You know that Félix and Mari slept together, right?" Adrien frowned. He crossed his arms as his eyes fell to the floor. "Yeah." He muttered.

"Mari.. she..." Alya ran her fingers through the midnight blue hair of her best friend and took a deep breath. "She's pregnant." Adrien felt like his heart cracked, and then it felt like it was on fire. He felt very conflicted. He felt angry, he felt disgusted, he felt.. what did he feel? His eyes fell onto the bluenette who's sobs managed to calm down slightly and resorted to small hics and soft sobs.

"Félix texted Marinette and called off what they had going on, and none of us know Félix well enough. You're his brother," Alya looked back over to him. "You're the only one who I can call about this." Adrien didn't respond. He felt his eyes narrowed slightly, and just gave a small shrug. "Sometimes I don't even know Félix." Alya's dreadful look fell onto something Adrien couldn't pin.

"Félix does whatever. His life isn't my business." Adrien told her, moving his gaze back to Marinette. "I'm not asking if you know his life, I'm asking if you could help us out a bit and say if he's normally like this." Adrien gave another shrug. "Félix has always been cold." He responded. Guilt slowly filled his heart when he refused to mention how his brother began warming up and even smiling a bit after the engagement party.

"And are you sure Félix is the father?" Adrien asked, tilting his head a bit. Alya narrowed her eyes at him. "Of fucking course he is, what? Do you expect Mari to sleep with whoever whenever?" Adrien frowned and shook his head. "I never said that-"

"You were implying it." Adrien pursed his lips shut, swallowing a sigh. Alya gently moved Marinette off of her and stood up to Adrien, glaring down at him. "I don't know what's your issue, but you need to fix it." She spat to him. "Marinette definitely doesn't need your shit right now, she has enough on her plate as it is-"

"That isn't my fault."

"And getting knocked up is her fucking fault?!" Adrien flinched at the sudden shout. His upper lip flickered up. "I never said it was! Stop trying to find a reason to get mad at me!" He shot back at her. "I'm mad because you aren't giving a shit about Marinette!" Alya yelled, shoving Adrien back. "She's your best fucking friend and you can't offer the support she needs and be helpful just for the tiniest bit?!" When Adrien didn't respond, Alya clicked her tongue.

"Being engaged to Chloé has really changed you, Agreste." 

"Don't bring Chloé into this." Alya crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowing. "Oh, you can imply that getting pregnant is Mari's fault but I can't say that Chloé changed you? That's a bit hypocritical of you!" 

"Alya..." Marinette softly called out, her voice raspy and making the other women snap her head over. Her gaze softened a bit. But looked back to Adrien with a glare. "Technically, it kind of is her fault." Adrien muttered.

Marinette's eyes slowly widened, tears beginning to glisten as Alya inhaled loudly. A small sob was what set Alya off. "Go fuck yourself, Adrien!"

The hatch door slowly opened up, making only Adrien look over. "Alya..?" The called women looked over seeing the concerned, but tired gazes of Marinette's parents. Alya moved her attention to Adrien, glaring hard at him. "I'm sorry if we woke you. Marinette's period was acting up and called me over." Alya responded, not moving her glare away from the blond. 

"Marinette is going to sleep over at my house," Alya told them, getting a soft nod from both parents who slowly closed the hatch. Alya didn't spare a word to Adrien, she turned around and walked over to the closet near the corner of her room and grabbed a small black jacket. She hung it over the back of the couch and opened a small drawer, grabbing a pair of socks and some slip on shoes, she handed each of the clothing pieces to the softly sobbing girl. Alya moved her gaze away from Marinette and glared at him.

"I don't want you to talk to Marinette until you figure out your fucking attitude. Marinette doesn't need it, and I surely won't put up with it. Now get out."

* * *

Marinette's eyes hurt. That was the first thing she noted when opening them. She didn't care about the different spot she slept in. It was slightly familiar and she was able to recognize it. It was Alya and Nino's room. She faintly remembers last night, Alya and Adrien got into an argument, when they got to her house, she was fuming, then Nino offered to sleep on the couch so Marinette could feel comfortable. She felt bad.

She slowly sat up, her gaze falling onto her stomach. Pregnant. She should be happy. She loves children. She always wanted to have her own. Her hand slowly hovered over it, then gently rubbed her stomach. Her eyes burned slightly, but took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down so she didn't cry and wake up Alya. 

She felt a small nudge and looked over. Big, sad purple eyes stared at her. Tikki offered a small smile to her. "We'll get through this, Mari. Alya and Nino said they'll be with you every step of the way no matter what you choose." A small smile grew on her chapped lips. It slowly fell feeling the small wave of nausea. Tikki gave a concerned gaze as Marinette slowly ripped the blanket off of her, staring at the wooden floor with furrowed eyebrows. When the nausea increased she got up off of the bed, quickly but quietly made her way to the bathroom.

Opening the lid of the toilet and leaning over it, she felt the warm liquid rise from the back of her throat and spill out into the bowl. A few seconds after, she sniffed loudly, pursing her lips tight to try and make sure she doesn't throw up again, but failed feeling it slowly rise again. She gently felt her hair being tugged back, then a hand rubbing a small circle into her back. "It's okay, just let it out.." Marinette would've smiled to Nino, seeing as he was already by her side and helping her, but she couldn't necessarily do it.

After a few minutes, Marinette wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. Nino gently patted her back, giving her a small smile. "I'm going to go wake up, Alya, okay?" She gave a small nod and Nino stood up. "Are you hungry? I could whip up some pancakes for you," Nino asked. Marinette blinked, and before she knew it, tears began slipping out of her eyes, startling the man.

She has really great friends. She knew that, but right now, she can really see that.

Alya walked into the bathroom doorway, rubbing her eyes and looking at the scene before her. She shot Nino a glare seeing the tears running down her face. "Did you seriously make her cry?" She asked, both tired and frustrated. Nino quickly shook his head. "What! No! She began crying after I told her I'd make her something to eat!" Alya looked over to Marinette, then back to Nino.

"You- you guys are so nice..." Marinette choked out, rubbing her eyes. The two of them looked at her. A smile grew on Alya's face. "Oh, honey." She grabbed Marinette's hands and gently pulled her off of the bathroom floor, Nino only sighing in relief. "I take it this is going to be happening a lot...?" He asked, getting a smirk from Alya who nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Alya's glad that Marinette is feeling better. After a night of endless sobbing, she managed to smile a bit and laugh. It could be the mood swings, but damn, is she sure glad for them. She was worried she was never going to see Marinette smile ever again. 

Alya glanced down to her phone, reading over the message Marinette sent. She mused in the strange cravings pregnant women have. Between cheese and chocolate to yogurt and chips. Alya can't wait until the baby is born and she's how Marinette reacts to those combinations now.

She stopped in her tracks, sending one last text to Marinette, she looked up. Immediately her eyes fell onto blond hair and thought of Adrien. But it was more pale. Her eyes narrowed a bit and walked over to the table where the blond was sitting.

"Félix?" She called out, hoping she was right just for her own anxiety. Luckily, he looked up and gave her a confused look. "Yes?" He asked. Alya pursed her lips at the conflicting look in his pale grey blue eyes. 

Alya pulled out the chair in front of his and sat in it, holding her hands, she gave a small smile. "Hi, Alya Césaire," she greeted, Félix gave a small nod in acknowledgement and glanced back down to his book. "Is there something you need of me, Miss. Césaire?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Alya gave a small hum. She can understand why Marinette was so smitten with him. He is attractive and has a nice way of speaking, even if he does seem a bit cold.

"You know my best friend," she told him, getting his eyebrow to raise slightly, he looked back down to his book with a soft sigh. "Who is your friend?" He asked, and Alya cleared her throat. "Marinette." His eyebrow twitched. Alya saw the many wave of emotions that danced in his eyes before he looked up to her. She cringed at the forced plain look. She saw that look a lot on Adrien. All Agreste kids seem to have it. Félix didn't say anything.

"Marinette is heartbroken." Alya told him, narrowing her eyes and frowned when his gaze moved down. "She really liked your brother, but I have never seen her cry over him like she did with you. It could be because of other reasons." Her voice trailed off near the end, but shook her head. "You broke her heart, and she deserves at least an explanation. Marinette deserves-"

"The whole world.." 

Alya stopped, her mouth stayed agape. She wasn't sure if he meant to say it out loud or not. It sure was romantic though, the situation isn't, but him saying she deserves the whole world? She can really see why Marinette was a smitten kitten.

Unlike Adrien, Félix appears to have a filter, she can see his eyebrow twitching but isn't saying anything. She can see the glare in his eyes but isn't sighing. She can read Marinette, Nino, Adrien, Chloé, but not so much him. It was a bit interesting. Then again, he is the eldest son of Gabriel Agreste. If from what she heard about Gabriel from Adrien, all she can wonder is how hard Gabriel is to Félix. Of course she isn't going to ask Adrien about it.

Alya stood up from her seat. "Marinette really seems to like you. Even now after all that heart ache. Personally, I can't see why." Alya glanced back to Félix who hasn't exactly left his position. "Think about your choices." She told him, then walked away from him, leaving him alone.

Félix slammed his book shut, lightly tossing it onto the table and moved his head into his hands with a strained sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just call this story Dread with how many times I'm going to use the word lmfao.
> 
> But Wedlock does kind of fit, marriage is a big thing in this book.


	6. Guilt and a Talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien begins to regret what he said to Alya and Marinette.
> 
> Félix can't even describe the pain he feels.
> 
> Chloé decides that it's best to come out to Adrien.

Adrien felt bad. He felt horrible. He knew he shouldn't of blamed Marinette for getting pregnant. It isn't her fault. He can't help but wonder if Félix found out and that was why he pulled away from her. Adrien's stomach filled with dread as his lips pursed. How would his father react to it?

His father has constantly told Adrien that children before marriage is something that shouldn't happen in the Agreste household. That it'll cause a big scandal. Not to mention that his father has said that he and his brother were to have arranged marriages. Adrien frowned. Félix hasn't mentioned anything of an arranged marriage, so why Adrien and not him?

He didn't find it fair. He was forced into a marriage he didn't want, then his brother ended up finding Marinette. Félix was supposed to get engaged first. Adrien was supposed to have enough time, and maybe convince his father to let him marry someone he wants. Why couldn't Chloé marry Félix? Why Adrien?

Adrien has Chloé, that's something he's never wanted to brag about. Félix has Marinette, that's everything to brag about. Having someone with beauty that rivals the biggest and shiniest diamond, someone who's smile can light up a room, gorgeous bluebell eyes that are their own diamonds, beautiful, dark hair, talent that exceeds many people, and the best personality to exist. 

Marinette is carrying Félix's child. That was five words that made Adrien's gut clench and want nothing more to say of it. He wanted to forget it. Forget what Alya told him, forget how heartbroken Marinette was over Félix. He wanted that. He wanted someone who-..

Adrien shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts and kept ignoring the cold gaze Plagg would offer to him. "That was pretty rude, Adrien." Plagg muttered to him, the gaze only hardened when Adrien stood up from his bed and began leaving the room. Plagg only huffed and glanced to the window, his own dread growing. 

Tikki has never said anything about Marinette's pregnancy, although, he should be glad he isn't hearing anything. If Tikki were to bring it up, then something is definitely going wrong. After Plagg accidentally revealed a past Ladybug's pregnancy, Chat Noir ended up drowning in jealousy and broke Ladybugs heart, it only lead to her having a miscarriage and giving up her miraculous. Chat Noir, in his grief, ended up giving up his own miraculous shorter after.

Plagg shook his head at the thought. He doesn't have to worry about that at the exact moment. He has to make sure that Tikki never reached out to him about the pregnancy, he has to get Adrien out of his own jealousy that he's sure the kid doesn't even know he has. If Adrien continues to go through it, he'll cause Marinette more pain than necessary, and might stress her out. A pregnant women with high stress only leads to a miscarriage.

The Kwami flew out of the room, making sure that no one was lingering around, and followed after Adrien. "Kid," he called out again, watching as Adrien walked down the steps. "Kid, you need to cool off before you--" Adrien turned around and gave a glare to Plagg, immediately shutting him up. Plagg frowned as the holder turned back around and disappeared through a corridor. Plagg sighed and flew back to Adrien's room.

* * *

Adrien sighed walking into the living room. His eyes fell over to his brother sitting on the edge of his seat, seemingly lost in thought. Adrien couldn't help but wonder how Félix would react to Marinette being pregnant. Would he leave her? Would he want nothing to do with her and force her to get an abortion?

Adrien couldn't help the guilt rising when he told himself that he hoped that would be the case. His eyes fell back to his brother, his elbows on his knees and hands intertwined, pressing against his lips. His eyes blank, but full of emotion. His eyebrow twitched slightly. He looks stressed, he looks tired.

He forced his gaze away, swallowing a sigh. Félix glanced up, his eyes falling onto his younger brother, but immediately moved his attention back to the floor. Félix only listened as his brother turned around and left him alone in the living room.

He felt exhausted, he felt his heart squeezing whenever he saw the color blue, he felt like he was drowning in guilt. He didn't want to pull away from Marinette, that wasn't even on his mind. Félix has met many women before, many who were snobby, stuck up, fake, but Marinette never fell into those categories.

Félix closed his eyes, leaning his forehead into his hands and sighed. If his father thinks so highly of Marinette, why couldn't he be with her like he wants to? He swallowed a scoff and sat back in the couch, crossing his arms. If anything, it could just be because his father hates him. But, perhaps his father would blame it on her not having the small class as him. Trying to piece so many possibilities on why, only causes his head to hurt.

Félix ignored the footsteps approaching the living room, ignored the very person standing in the doorway, his arms slowly crossing. "It is improper to sit like that," he ignored that too. He simply just stared ahead, trying to ignore how his eye kept twitching. "Félix, stop acting like a stubborn child."

Thinking back to it, maybe his father just really does hate him.

Félix pushed himself up, seemingly pleasing his father who left the room. His head found his way into his hands.

His heart hurts.

* * *

Adrien knocked on the door in front of him which opened a few seconds after. Chloé raised an eyebrow to him, but let him in her room nonetheless. He walked further in, ignoring the excessive amount of yellow that was soon to be moving into his own bedroom. "Sorry," Chloé began, trying her hair with the towel around her shoulders. "I felt uncomfortable being in this big room and went to your room for some comfort, it did help though." 

Adrien walked over to her couch, only giving a small hum as he sat down. "Don't worry about it, it's fine." Chloé gave her own small hum, then walked over to the couch sitting beside him. "Okay, do you need to talk about something?" She asked, picking right into Adrien's brain. The blond hesitated.

"What.. do you think of the wedding?" Chloé's eyebrows furrowed, a frown growing on her lips. "I don't necessarily enjoy the though, why?" He gently shook his head. "It's just on my mind." He softly responded, getting an unconvinced hum from Chloé. She then nudged his leg with her foot, her cheeks dusting a faint color.

"Since.. we're on the topic of it.." she muttered, her hands finding their way to her slightly damp hair. "I know that.. we don't really like each other, romantically, but we don't have a choice." She explained, getting a knowing nod from Adrien, raising an eyebrow. "But, I kind of need to be honest," her lips pursed into her hesitation. "I've been.. thinking a lot.. about.. the marriage and.. myself." 

"And.. I really can't bring myself to try and fake any feelings for you, I had no problem when we were younger, but now it just.. makes me uncomfortable, I just thought it was because you're more of a brother to me, but..." Her voice trailed off as her eyes glanced around the room. "I think..." She cut herself off again. "I think I like girls." Adrien blinked, his silence filled her stomach with dread and slowly brought her knees to her chest.

"Like, love like?" 

Chloé blinked at his question, but slowly nodded her head. Adrien's lips twitched into a smile, it warmed her up, but she saw how his eyes then began slipping to sympathy. "I.. I know my parents wouldn't be too happy with me coming out as a lesbian.." she muttered, moving her eyes away from her friend. "To be honest, I didn't even know I was one until recently." Adrien gave her a smile, his hand falling onto her knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's fine, Chloé, if that's who you like, then I'll be glad to support you."

Saying that was like a spear through his heart. Marinette wanted him to say that to her. She wanted the support, she  _needs_ the support. But he can't just.. he can't bring himself to just accept it. He's just so angry and he doesn't know why.

"Thank you, Adrien."

"Of course, Chloé.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but hey, it's fine.
> 
> I needed Gabriel to be rude to Félix again lmfao.
> 
> Next chapter will be about Mari <3


	7. Baby Talk, Coffee, Forgiving and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides if she's going to keep her baby or not.
> 
> Alya and Nino talk about Marinette.
> 
> Marinette and Félix meet again.
> 
> The two of them share their feelings, just not with eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about the time span between the chapters (and how far Mari is along) then chapter 1-4 is a two week difference, also making Mari two weeks pregnant.
> 
> 5 is about a week later, making Mari three.
> 
> 6-7 is a few days after chapter 5, adding to around three and a half weeks.
> 
> I was originally going to have a bit larger time span, but I wasn't too keen on her being five weeks at chapter 7, so I decided to go for a smaller time span.

Tikki looked over to Marinette, a small smile wedging onto her face as she watched her holder absentmindedly rub her stomach. Tikki moved over to her, settling onto the girls hand, getting her attention. A small, tired smile flicked on to Marinette's lips. "How far are you, Marinette?" Tikki asked, getting a hum from the expecting. "Around three weeks." 

"Maybe four," she added with a faint shrug, only making the Kwami smile. Tikki flew off of her hand, giving a bright smile to her holder. "Have you thought of names yet?" The smile fell slightly. "Wait, are you..." Her voice trailed off, looking down to Marinette's flat stomach. Her lips pressed in a thin line at the hanging question from her Kwami. 

Before she could even think about an answer, her kwami hid hearing footsteps approaching. Marinette turned seeing Alya give a small smile to her. "Hey girl." She gently greeted, moving over to the couch where Marinette was sitting and sat beside her, immediately throwing her feet up and putting her knees against her chest. Alya propped her arm on the back of the couch and leaned onto her hand. Marinette had a gut feeling that she was going to ask the hanging question Tikki was implying. 

Her best friend cleared her throat. "Are.. you going to keep the baby?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Marinette pulled her eyes away from her, her eyes landing back to her stomach. "I'm.. not sure." She responded. Getting rid of her baby, sure it was on her mind. But when she thinks about it, her mind immediately says "killing your child", and she always has to try and swallow a sob at the thought. "If.." Alya shifted, gently grabbed Marinette's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "If you don't want to, that's fine. Like I told you, no matter what you decide, Nino and I will always be right behind you."

Marinette's sure she was about to cry. She felt her throat clench and her eyes glistened. Alya only gave a small, sad smile and gently pulled Marinette into her body, rubbing the girl's arm as a small hic escaped her throat. "Nobody is pressuring you," Alya murmured into her hair. "You can take time and think about it. It's your body and your child."

She knew her child isn't even born yet. They're still forming. The thought of killing it felt like a stab through her heart. She remembers faintly of how her aunt ended up getting an abortion and was drowning in guilt about it. To be honest, Marinette wanted a child. She wants a baby, she wants a family. She wants to love them conditionally. And even though that these mood swings are being a pain and the ass, she can endure them. Even though this child was just an accident, she'll love them nonetheless.

"I want them." She mumbled, her eyes falling down to her stomach. "I want my baby." Alya smiled as Marinette's voice cracked slightly.

* * *

 

Alya handed Nino is cup of coffee and sat down in front of him. "Mari decided to keep the baby." She told him, glancing around the café for any wandering eyes. A smile grew on Nino's lips. "That's great." He responded, cupping his hands around his drink. "Does she-"

"I told her we'd be there for her no matter what." His smile grew. He looked down to his cup, the smile slowly faltering before disappearing entirely. "She shouldn't have to go through this alone." He muttered as Alya brought her cup to her mouth and took a sip of the hot liquid. "I know," she responded, putting her cup down, then reached across the table and put her hands on his, his eyes met hers. "Even though the baby might now have a father, she isn't going to be alone," Alya told him, a smile growing on her face. "She has us."

Nino returned the smile again. "Yeah."

Alya pulled her hands away and picked up her drink as did Nino. He took a small sip first, "by the way," he started, gaining her attention. "When you came home with Mari," he put his cup down as she took a sip from hers. "Why were you so pissed?" Her eyebrow twitched slightly just recalling the moment. She took a other sip, putting her cup down. She swallowed and gave a smile. "I bumped into someone on the street, they weren't too happy about it and it got under my skin."

Nino frowned at that. "Someone was outside at two in the morning?" Alya just gave a small shrug, sitting back in her chair. "I was outside at two in the morning, besides, do you know how many cars drive by in the middle of the night? So many people are up at every hour." Nino only shook his head with a small smile.

"How's the LadyBlog coming?"

Alya gave a small shrug. "With how little akuma's there's been over the years, there isn't much to blog about." She told him, her voice almost dripping in disappointment. "But it's good. Mari doesn't have to stress about me chasing after an akuma and hurting her baby."

Nino took another sip from his drink and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh," Alya looked up as Nino put his cup down. "What about Marinette's parents?" Alya frowned. "What about them?" He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes at her. "Ya know, I'm sure they're going to be noticing her bloating stomach in a few weeks." Her mouth fell agape, muttering a small curse. Then her head fell into her hands.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot about that." Nino gave a small sarcastic hum, taking a sip from his drink when Alya glared up to him. "They won't be happy." She muttered. Nino shook his head. "Mari's entire situation isn't something to be happy about," he raised one finger. "Except getting grandkids." Alya clicked her tongue, playfully rolling her eyes. "But Mari has to tell them soon." He told her, making Alya nod.

"I know, I know, it's just..." Her voice trailed off as her gut twisted. "She's struggling right now. With..  _him_ leaving and her being pregnant and with.." Alya's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Just life in general," Nino gave a small, understanding nod. "I know."

A silence fell onto the couple, only to be cut off my Alya's phone ringing. She picked it up after seeing the caller ID and offered a small greeting, "Hey, Mari, what's up?" Alya's eyebrows furrowed. "That's.. are you sure?" She nodded, trying her best to swallow a laugh. "Okay, I'll see you at home, love you, bye." Alya hung up the phone, dropping it to the table with a small chuckle. Nino only raised an eyebrow to her.

Alya stood up from her seat, grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on. "Queen Mari is requesting some interesting foods," Nino's lips fell into a grin and he got up from his own seat. "We'll have to be putting up with this a lot, don't we?" Alya only offered a grin to him. 

"Of course."

* * *

Tikki sat on a small cotton ball, nibbling on a cookie and watched as Marinette sketched into her book with a small smile on her face. "What about Irene?" She suggested, not looking up from her sketch. "Irene is a very pretty name," Tikki agreed, smiling at how Marinette's eyes fell into adoration.

"There's so many names.." she mumbled, the smile not fading. Her eyes looked up from her sketch book when Tikki flew up to her, giving a small smile. "You still have a long time, Marinette. I'm sure the perfect name will come to you in a matter of time." Marinette gave an appreciate smile to her Kwami. 

"I've been thinking so much about having a girl, but what if I have a boy?" The smile didn't fall from Tikki. "I'm sure the right name would come." Marinette nodded, still giving a thoughtful hum. "I know, but I at least want to start narrowing down the list." She told her Kwami, her eyes flickering over to her phone when it lit up. "What about-.. Félix?"

"Félix?" Tikki echoed. She wasn't sure a "Félix Jr." would escape the press, unless it was just Félix, and maybe without the accent. "If you want to name him Félix, then I don't see why not." Tikki told her, but didn't get a response from her holder. She moved to Marinette's shoulder, her own eyes widening.

* * *

 

Marinette nervously ate at her lip, trying best to calm her spiking anxiety. Tikki tried her best to console the girl, but each attempted failed, Marinette was grateful though. Between Alya and Nino being the best kind of friends she could ever ask and Tikki being so considerate, it was making Marinette's heart throb so much, she wanted to cry on the spot. But a lot of people would probably look at her weirdly if she did.

She took a deep breath, swallowing the forming lump, her grip on her purse tightened when footsteps got louder and stopped right beside her. Very hesitately, she lifted her head up and tried so hard to not burst out crying there. She gave a shaky smile but it quickly fell when she finally managed to see the broken look in his grey-blue eyes.

"..Marinette..."

* * *

 

Nino's frown only deepened as he looked into the bag again. "Chocolate and cheese, Cheetos and strawberry yogurt, hot dogs, froot loops and honey, Jesus Christ." Alya laughed loudly, looking back to him. "To be honest, the last one was in a movie so," Nino rolled his eyes. "That's a  _movie_ Al." He retorted, ignoring how she shook her head.

"The actors actually ate it."

"They did not."

"Yes they did!"

"Look, this is like the same argument we had earlier about sex scenes in movies being fake." Alya rolled her eyes. "That's because they are!" Nino stopped and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "How do you fake having sex?" Alya stopped, crossing her arms and giving an unimpressed look. "It's just like how pornstars exaggerate." She told him, getting a shrug from her boyfriend. "I don't watch porn."

"That's a lie."

"Alya.."

A smile grew on Alya's lips and laughed. "We'll talk about this later," she told him, patting his arm, then linked their arms together. "Firstly, we have to go get this stuff to Mari. God knows she'll probably eat a couch to keep her and her baby fed." Nino snorted at that, but shook his head. "She would not."

"Nino, I'm being sarcastic."

"I know you are."

Alya shook her head, giving a playful eyeroll, but hummed and reached into her pocket, checking to see if she had any new messages from Marinette, which was a no. "Did Mari ever text you?" Nino hummed and shook his head. "No, why?" She slid her phone back into her pocket. "No reason really, I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine, Al, Mari's a tough girl, sure she's going through a tough time right now," he said giving a small shrug, but then gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile. "But she'll pull through. If something's wrong, we both know she won't hesitate to call you." Alya nodded a bit, then sighed. "I'm just worried about her." She muttered, getting a small nod from Nino. "I know, I am too." He told her, then bumped their shoulders together. "But I'm sure she's fine." he told her, getting a smile from Alya. She nodded with a small hum, he gave a small smile, his arm unlinking from her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Alya gave a smile, to which he returned. Nino pulled her arm to continue walking again, to which she followed but suddenly stopped making his arm jerk. He turned towards her and gave a questioning look to her. "What's wrong?" He asked, not receiving an answer. His eyebrows furrowed, looking over to where she was staring. "What is it?" He repeated again.

"Is that Marinette?" Alya asked, pointing to where said bluenette was standing, only she wasn't alone. Her cheeks looked red as she stared up to a blond. "Oh, is that Félix?" Nino turned to Alya hearing her tone change and drip in annoyance. "That blond put her in enough heartache as it is-" Alya pulled her hand away from Nino's and went to roll up her sleeves but stopped, she watched as he bent down, pulling her pregnant friend into a hug which she didn't even hesitate in returning. Nino gave a small suggesting hum. "Maybe they made up," He told her, glancing away from the couple. Alya frowned, crossing her arms, only raising an eyebrow, but the frown fell into a faint smile seeing how the two still didn't pull away from each other. "Maybe." Nino gave a smile to her, looking back to the couple. "You know, I never heard much about their relationship," he told her, his smile faintly growing at the two. "But from here, I can really tell that they love each other."

Alya turned her gaze to Nino and gave him a smile, then grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Alya leaned her head against Nino's shoulder, who leaned his gently against her. The couple watched as the blond slowly pulled away from Marinette who gave a nervous, shaky smile to him. Félix brought both of his hands to her cheeks, to which they colored greatly. She just stared up to him, bluebell eyes full of curiosity. Félix's hand rubbed her cheek gently, to which her eyes softened to, a small smile growing on her lips. Alya's mouth fell open when he closed the distance between them. Nino inhaled largely, letting go of Alya's hand and turned her around. "Okay, I think we overstayed." He quickly spoke up, grabbing her hand again and dragging her away. Alya looked over her shoulder to the couple, offering a smile at the thought, then turned back to her boyfriend. Her eyes narrowed at his red tainted ears then cackled at the sight.

* * *

Alya snickered slightly, turned the key and opened their apartment door. Nino glared at her. "Can you stop laughing? It isn't that funny. " He told her, entering in right after her. Alya put her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow to her boyfriend. "You tripping on the stairs is  _hilarious_." He frowned, putting the bags n the floor and began pulling his shoes off. "I don't laugh when you fall." He told her, glancing up to her seeing as she began taking her own shoes off. "That's because I'd kill you if you laughed at me." She then reached over and pinched his cheek. "And you worry over the smallest things, you won't even have time to laugh." Nino huffed, pulling his last shoe off.

Alya turned around and offered a smile to Marinette who was standing in front of them with a curious look. "Nino fell while walking up that stairs." She told her, getting a giggle from her friend, making Nino frown again. Marinette held out her hands, offering to help with the few bags, but Alya only shook her head, moving her hands away. Marinette gave a playful glare. "I'm pregnant, Alya, not disabled." She told her, reaching for the bags again, only for Alya to step away from her. "I know, but I insist, and you know how stubborn I can be." Alya told her with a playful grin, moving around Marinette and walking to the dining room. Marinette looked over to Nino with a gaze asking for help, but he gave a small shrug. "You heard her," he told her, giving a smile to her. Marinette sighed, turning around and then followed her friend to the kitchen. 

"Any ideas for dinner?" Alya asked, putting the bags on the table. Marinette hummed, watching as her friend dug around in the bags. "Pizza." She answered, getting a chuckle from her friend. "Usual?" Her friend hummed again. "I want Hawaiian." Alya looked up to Marinette, her eyes widening slightly as Nino walked to the table. "What's going on?" He asked, putting his own bags down. "Marinette wants Hawaiian pizza." Nino looked towards his friend. "Hawaiian?" He repeated. "But you hate Hawaiian pizza." He told her, getting a shrug from Marinette. "I'm craving it." Was her response, getting a giggle from Alya. "Okay, but I'm ordering a charice and pepperoni pizza too."

"That sounds good," Marinette hummed again, getting a laugh from Alya and an eyebrow raise from Nino. "Jeez, girl." Alya and Marinette tossed him a look. "hey, I'm eating for two." She told him, gesturing to her stomach. Nino chuckled with a small nod. "I'm going to go take a shower." He told them, walking over to Alya and gave her cheek a small peck. "Don't spend twenty years in there." Alya called after him, getting a hum from Nino. "No promises!"

Alya turned to Marinette, noting the soft look she had on her face. "I love your relationship." She muttered, her smile growing faintly, making Alya smile back to her. Alya walked over to Marinette, putting her hands on her arms, the smile fell slightly. "Mari, Nino and I saw you earlier." Marinette's lips fell agape slightly. "With Félix." She added, making Marinette's gaze fall. "I'm not mad, in fact, you're happy again. And I'm so glad about that." Marinette looked up again, and gave Alya a smile who pulled her into a hug. "I told you, I'm always with you." Marinette inhaled largely, her grip on Alya tightened.

"I love him, Alya..."

A small smile grew on Alya's lips and she rubbed Marinette's back. "I know, honey.."

* * *

Félix didn't pay much attention to the weird looks Adrien would throw at him. He guess he can't blame him, after a few weeks of just acting weird and suddenly he's happy, he's sure Adrien is a bit confused. But Félix couldn't care less. He shook his head, putting his attention back to his book, ignoring the footsteps approaching him until something was thrown beside him. Félix looked up seeing his father standing in front him, his grey-blue eyes narrowing at his. He looked beside him seeing a tablet with an article opened. "What is this?" 

"A tablet..?"

Gabriel narrowed his eyes to his son. "I didn't ask for sarcasm, I want an explanation." Félix swallowed a sigh and closed his book, then reached for the tablet beside him, reading the heading.

_'Félix Agreste's Girlfriend?'_

Félix let a sigh slip out, his eyes tiredly falling onto the image below the heading, then he looked up to his father. "I thought I told you to not bother Marinette." Félix rolled his eyes, tossing the tablet back onto the couch and grabbed his book, standing up from the couch. "Félix, I am talking to you." He looked up, meeting his father's eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you did." he answered.

Gabriel's frown grew, disappointment growing, but Félix only narrowed his eye and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Normally you listen whenever I tell you something, if Miss. Marinette is going to continue to change you for the worst then-"

"She's not changing me for the worst, father." Félix cut him off, glaring to his father who only returned it. Félix gave a small nod to his father and moved around him. Félix stopped, looking over his shoulder to him. "If anything, she's changing be for the better."

He turned around, glaring to his father. "I love her, _Gabriel_." 

Félix turned back around and left his father in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is just done with his father lmfao.
> 
> But aye, they made up c:
> 
> And no, Mari didn't tell Félix of the baby yet.


	8. Progress to Getting Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Mari and Félix's mood improve after they made up last week.
> 
> Alya and Mari have a talk about Félix and the pregnancy.
> 
> Chloé teases Félix about him being happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time skips between chapters and parts of the chapters will largen since Marinette does indeed need to get farther in her pregnancy for the rest of the story to progress.
> 
> I'm a bit hesitant to largen the gaps, but I'm a bit unsure on what to do to fill in the gaps, since I don't want to just be writing nonsense lmao.
> 
> I don't want to write three-five chapters just being Marinette, Félix, Alya and Nino being friends and stuff. I can, but they'll probably be short chapters, if you have any suggestions, I'm open ears, I can't guarantee that I'll do them, but I do appreciate ideas, of course if I get any I will thank you. c:
> 
> But for now, here's this

Alya loved how Marinette's mood improved in the last week, she was constantly humming happily, a small smile never leaving her face, and Alya is proud to say that it was an Agreste to cheer her up.

Alya's gut twisted slightly at the thought of "Agreste". Having to lie to Nino made her feel bad, especially since it was his best friend that also worsened their girls mood. Shaking the thought, Alya turned to her friends humming as she turned the page of her book. Alya smiled to her pregnant friend.

Alya looked back down to her phone, seeing a notification, a message from Nino. It was a link saying that she should read it. Curiously, Alya clicked the link and waited for the post to pop up. When it did, her eyes immediately fell onto the picture of an article, a picture that she could identify as Félix and Marinette, a kiss that happened last week. Her heart dropped and her anxiety spiked at it. Her mind immediately racing with thoughts about how people reacted, how Marinette would react, how Félix would react.

But Alya's sure Félix has already seen it. With a strict father, she's sure his father brought it up with him. Her eyes glanced up to the heading, simply stating,  _'Félix Agreste's Girlfriend?'_ She scrolled down, her eyes scanning over the post, briefly talking about how a fan noticed Félix on the sidewalk, but by taking a closer look, she realized that Félix was with another women; kissing her. Alya glanced up to Marinette, her cheery hum not stopping, and Alya couldn't bring herself to ruin it with a petty rumor. It would die down like it always does.

Curiosity got the better of Alya and she scrolled down to the comments, her heart dropping once again. Many comments spat hate towards the girl, saying how she was in it for the money, calling her a whore, saying she was playing the Agreste. It made Alya's blood boil. She closed the tab and opened the messages with Nino, texting him her furry at the comments, to which he only responded with an agreement.

Alya looked up when the humming stopped, to see her friend looking up to the ceiling. "You know what I just realized?" She asked, glancing over to Alya who raised an eyebrow. Then she giggled, "I finally passed a test without any issue," she said, looking down to her stomach, getting a snort from Alya. "Jeez, Mari." She gave a sheepish smile and looked back down to her book.

Alya's eyes fell to Marinette's flat stomach, it's only a matter of time before it begins to poke out and become obvious, if her research is correct, then she has at least four weeks before it begins to slowly get noticeable. Sure it was a while away, but time flies.

Alya frowned at the thought of Marinette's pregnancy progressing. The girls going to have an issue with clothes, especially with the weight going to be rising. She quickly shook it off, the least thing Mari would do is get a bit self-conscious about it, but would get through it. But Alya's sure that Marinette can't wait until her stomach gets bigger to the point where she can just show it off, showing that she's most definitely expecting. It was cute and such a Mari thing to do.

Alya gave a short text to Nino telling of Mari's "passing of her test" which only got a snicker from him. Alya gently tossed her phone onto the table and moved over to Marinette's side. "Movie night?" Alya offered, giving a small grin to her friend. Marinette returned her grin and put her book down, then her mouth fell open as a thought came across her. "He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!" Alya raised an eyebrow to her, the smile not falling.

"That's an old movie," Alya said, a small chuckle when the girl just gave a small shrug. "It's good." Alya nodded and reached for the remote on the coffee table.

* * *

 

Marinette woke with a small jolt when she heard loud buzzing. Her eyes slowly opened and looked around the dark living room. Her eyes fell onto her snoring best friend, a smile grew onto her face, but then looked onto the phone casting a bright light. She moved up and grabbed her friend's phone, reading the small message Nino sent her.

Unlocking her phone she texted a reply to Nino, her eyes fell onto a link with a somewhat urgent messages saying that Alya had to see it. Marinette glanced over to her friend.

* * *

 

Marinette crossed off the days on her calendar, smiling when her pregnancy reached the five week mark. Alya was hesitant to let Marinette go back home, but allowed her to a few days later, to which she was delighted too, while she misses living with the couple, she should probably start managing on her own.

Speaking of managing, Marinette turned away from her calendar, her hand falling onto her stomach absentmindedly as Tikki flew up to her side. "When should I tell Félix?" Marinette asked, looking over to Tikki. Tikki gave a small smile to her. "Whenever you feel is best, Marinette." Marinette looked back down to her hand, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.

What if he doesn't want a baby?

What if he forces her to kill her baby?

The endless thoughts began rushing around Marinette's head, only to make her throat clench up and eyes burn. A small knock on her hatch door snapped her out of her thoughts. She cleared her throat, rubbing her eyes. "Come in!" She called, glancing to her side to see that Tikki was already in her hiding spot.

Her heart swelled seeing blond hair. A smile grew on her face as he sighed and pulled himself into her room, closing the hatch behind him. "I'm not sure how you manage to do that all the time." He said, looking over to Marinette and faintly returned her smile.

A small giggle slipped from her lips and gave a small shrug. "You get used to it after a while." He smiled to her and walked over to her, only making her smile grow. She wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up to him with a loving smile which he only returned. Her heart pounded at the affection in his grey-blue eyes.

Would their baby have his eyes? Would they be a blond? Or would they have her eyes and her hair? If it was a girl, she'd want her kitten to have his hair and maybe her eyes. But she can't force genes.

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her cheek and only smiled when Félix's thumb rubbed against her cheek. Her cheeks flushed a light pink when he bent down and pressed his lips against his. She gently inhaled through her nose, a small smile growing on her lips as she returned the kiss.

* * *

 

Marinette couldn't be happier. She tiredly blinked every so often as she listened to the rhythmic beats of Félix's heart, with him playing her hair, gently twirling strains of her hair along his finger began lulling her further to sleep.

A faint sigh from Félix gently rose her and she turned her head to look up to him, making him look down. He gave a tired smile to her which she returned, then her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed a small kiss to her forehead.

Marinette gave a small giggle then looked up to him again. "I need to get up." She told him, getting a hum from the blond. "Why?" He muttered, looking down to her. "I need to go to the bathroom." His eyebrows twitched slightly and gave her a confused look. "You went a little while ago." 

"Well, I need to go again." He gave a playful groan to her and let her go. Marinette giggled a bit and pushed herself up a bit, then pressed a small kiss to his chin.

* * *

 

His heart hurts. It aches. He heart felt like it was burning and he couldn't help but glare through the window. He wanted to talk to Marinette, talk about her pregnancy and Félix, but here his brother is, simply just laying down with her on her couch.

It hurts..

Why?

* * *

 

Alya was a bit confused at the smirking look on Marinette's parents. They looked both amused but genuinely happy. She wasn't too sure why, but didn't bother questioning it since she was worried; Marinette wasn't answering her calls or texts, Alya knew she shouldn't be too worried since Mari has a habit of sleeping late, but with her pregnancy, she can't help but worry more.

Alya invited herself into Marinette's room, opening the hatch she peeked into the slightly dim room. It's almost eleven am, she's a bit surprised that she managed to sleep this long, but she knows that Marinette slept way longer than that. Her morning sickness has a possibility of waking her up, it has before, but she shouldn't worry too much.

Her eyes fell onto the couch when she pulled herself up into her room. Dark midnight hair and pale blond hair. A small smile grew on her face, Marinette and Félix. Her eyes flickered over seeing movement to see Felix's hand slowly playing with the small curls of Marinette's hair. It was utterly cute. She let a giggle out, seemingly grabbing the others attention. She saw his head lift slightly to see who it was, when his eyes met hers, he let his head fall back down to the pillow.

"Is Mari asleep?" She asked, walking over to the couch, getting a hum from the blond. "No." He responded, his eyes falling onto the sleeping girl on his chest, her soft, slow breathing was enough of an answer for them. Alya's grin grew at her best friend, then looked back to Félix. "Did you sleep here?" She asked, watching as Félix began to slowly get up, holding Marinette with such care as if she'd break at him breathing at her.

"Yes." He replied, slowly slipping off of the couch and gently moving Marinette only the pillow. Alya's heart swelled seeing how Félix smiled when Marinette unconsciously put her hand on his and that was rested on her cheek. Marinette gave a small sigh as Félix's hand left her cheek, then he turned to Alya who only smiled at him. He curiously raised an eyebrow to her.

"I've read and heard stories about how cold-hearted you are," she told him, her eyes falling onto her sleeping, pregnant, friend. "But when I see you with Marinette, it's like you're a different person." Alya turned her gaze back to the blond only for his gaze to fall to the sleeping girl. "She made my life better." A grin grew on Alya's face, only for Félix to cringe slightly when he looked at it. "What..?" Alya shook her head a bit.

"It was just really sweet!" Félix blinked, his cheeks tainted a faint pink and he averted his eyes. "If.. you say so." Alya shifted her gaze over to the couch when she heard a soft groan. Marinette's bluebell eyes slowly opened up, her eyes firstly falling onto Félix who gave her a small smile, which she returned, then her eyes shifted over to Alya, confusion then began to grow as she looked over to Félix, for an answer. "She came in a little bit ago," He replied to her questioning gaze, getting a nod from the smaller girl. Marinette slowly sat up from the couch, tiredly rubbing her eyes, making Alya smile to her. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." She teased, innocently grinning to her tired friends glare. Her grin fell slightly seeing Marinette's eyebrow twitch and discomfort flashed on her face for a split second. "Would you like anything?" Félix asked, his eyes not moving from Marinette.

She gave a tired smile to him. "I'm fine with water." She told him, getting a nod, then he moved his gaze to Alya. "Oh, water too." He nodded again, and both girls watched as he went through the opened hatch, down to the kitchen. Alya looked over to Marinette, the discomfort look not falling. "Morning sickness?" She asked, only watching as Marinette's lips pursed together, and a faint nod came from her, her nausea growing. She got up from the couch and Alya watched as Marinette walked into her bathroom. A small sigh escaped from Alya's throat, she felt bad with Marinette having to deal with this for the next approaching months. Alya cringed hearing Marinette gag loudly only to hear her throw up after.

She followed her friend into the bathroom, frowning at her friend hunched over the toilet. Alya went onto her knees beside Marinette, cringing again when she gagged. She gently moved Marinette's hair away from her face and tugged it back so she could throw up in peace without her hair getting in the way. Alya's free hand gently rubbed Marinette's back as she threw up one more time and then groaned after. Alya gave a small chuckle to it as Marinette wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper then flushed the toilet.

* * *

 

Alya watched as Marinette reached for her cup of coffee and took a small sip of it. She leaned back in her seat, her eyes falling to the slightly busy street. Alya looked back over to her friend hearing faint scratching, and smiled at Marinette sketching small things; probably future clothes for her baby. Speaking of which.. Her smile faded and she cleared her throat, getting Marinette's attention. "Did you tell Félix?" Marinette's eyes slowly averted, the bluebell color began mixing with anxiety.

"No..."

Alya didn't sigh, her eyes softened slight into a sympathetic look. Marinette sat up in her seat, her hands clenching on her knees. "I- I want to!" She said, meeting her friends gaze for a split second, before quickly falling again. "I'm... I'm just scared." Alya frowned to her friend and gave a small, sympathetic sigh. Her hands stretched out on the table and held them to Mari. She blinked at them, but slowly put her hands in her friends, immediately Alya began rubbing the back of her hand comfortingly. "I know, honey, I know." She told her, her frown deepened slightly more seeing Marinette's eyes glisten. "What if-" her voice cut out, hesitating to continue. She swallowed hard.

"What if he forces me to get rid of my baby?" She muttered, her eyes fell onto their intertwined hands. "Oh honey.." Alya mumbled to her, Marinette's bluebell eyes full of dread met Alya's brown eyes full of determination. "If he so much  _breaths_ in your direction, I will personally hunt him down." A small giggle came from Marinette. "He has to breathe," Alya glanced off to the side in thought. "If he expresses his distaste of you being pregnant,  _then_ breathes in your direction, I will harm him." A smile grew on Marinette's lips.

"Okay." She told her. "I'll tell Félix soon." She said, her eyes filling with determination. Alya grinned to her. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

 

Alya threw herself on the couch, wedging herself between some pillows, then sighed in content, Nino looked over to her, raising an eyebrow and an amused smile on his face. "Mari and Félix are good now." Alya told him, giving her boyfriend a grin. He returned her smile. "That's good."

Alya leaned back in the couch. "Marinette also said that she's going to be telling Félix soon." Nino's eyebrow perked up slightly, to which Alya gave him a glare. "About her pregnancy?" Nino's mouth opened slightly, his ears flushed a bit in embarrassment, then cleared his throat. "That's good." Alya nodded.

"She was worried that he'd force her to get an abortion." Nino's eyes widened slightly at that. "I told her I obviously wouldn't allow it," she reassured, giving him a small wave. Her eyes fell down to the floor. "I don't think he would though.." she mumbled, her voice trailed off as her eyebrows furrowed. "I've only seen them interact a few times, but I can tell that Félix really loves Marinette." Nino frowned a bit seeing Alya's frown, then she turned to Nino.

"I mean, it's possible that Gabriel won't exactly be happy." Nino scoffed at the name and leaned back in the couch. "Fuck Gabriel, man." Alya snorted. "Just 'cause he has a stick up his ass, doesn't mean he should shove one up everyone elses." 

"Yeah."

* * *

 

Chloé shifted deeper into the couch, giving a tired yawn, her blue eyes fell over to Félix who was sitting across from her, reading a book. "You seem much happier." She commented, making him glance up to her. "Do I?" He mused, getting a tired nod from the blonde. He hummed, glancing off to the side, then looked back down to his book. "I suppose I do feel a bit happier."

A tired smile grew on her lips. "Is it Marinette?" She asked. Félix froze, his eyes flickering between her and his book a few times. He cleared his throat, his eyes falling onto that floor. "Is it.." Chloé's smile grew when his cheeks tainted a faint pink. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is what obvious?"

Chloé looked over to the doorway, smiling to the other blond. "Hey, love," she greeted friendly, looking back over to Félix, not noticing the weird look Adrien gave to his brother. "Félix's love for Marinette."

Adrien jolted and snapped his head over to Félix who, surprisingly to Adrien, had his face burst a darker pink, snapping his book shut. Chloé giggled at his pink face. "Come on Félie! Your reaction just proves it!"

Adrien frowned and turned his gaze to Chloé. "Chlo, have you been drinking?" The blonde shook her head, get gaze narrowing slightly in Adrien's direction. "No, love, I'm just tired." She told him, a smile growing on her face when her eyes shifted over to Félix. "And with Mr. Grumpy Cat being happy, it makes me happy."

Chloé sighed, leaning her head back. "I don't give Marinette enough credit!" She mused. "She managed to crack Félix when even Rose couldn't."

"Mari is..." Félix's voice trailed off in thought. "An interesting person." Chloé picked her head up, giving a smile to Félix. "You called her Mari!" She said, making the blond tilt his head in confusion. "Not many people do."

Felix frowned, clearing his throat again when his face felt warmer, then stood up from the couch. "I'm going to go to my room, excuse me." He told the both of them, giving a small nod to Chloé, then flinched when she shouted,

"You're in denial, Félie! Just admit you love her!"

Adrien's eyes slowly fell to the floor when Félix grumbled in his embarrassment and continued to leave.

_Everyone loves Marinette._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not is actually a good movie. It's a french movie about Valentine's day and a girl being obsessed with a doctor. I'm not going to explain it to much, but it's definitely worth checking out.
> 
> Mari and Féli had a nice cute cuddle moment, lmao.


	9. Ultrasounds, Babies, Gossip and the Beginning of Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette books an ultrasound to see how far along she is in her pregnancy, and how her baby is doing.
> 
> She didn't expect the visit to take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low-key accidentally posted this chapter and had to delete it, lmao.))
> 
> Aight buggos, I had an hour conversation with my father about her weeks and stuff and confirming it. He told me that it was fine and Marinette is three weeks and four days pregnant as of chapter 8.
> 
> Since Chapter 9 is a week after, it would make her four weeks and four days.
> 
> So props to my dad for being a Real Proud Dad, lol
> 
> He told me to even out the days so I don't stress about it, which I will do in this chapter.
> 
> So, overall, she's five weeks pregnant; a month since she got pregnant in the middle of the month, which speaking of which. I literally did all of the calculations for the dates and all that lmao.

Alya glanced up from her phone, looking over to Marinette, then glanced back down. "Mari, when were you supposed to get your period?" She asked, getting her friends attention. Marinette hummed, her eyes falling back down to her sketch book. "I think a week after I met Félix?" Alya gave a small hum, quickly sending a text to Nino who didn't hesitate to respond.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor?" Alya suggested, rereading Nino's message. Marinette pursed her lips as her eyebrows furrowed. "To see how far you are." She gave a small hum in thought. She thinks it would be nice to find how far she is, and if she actually is pregnant. She couldn't help the feeling of dread that grew in her stomach at the thought of not having her baby. She swallowed a hard lump and gave a small nod to Alya who smiled in response.

"I'll set up an appointment for you." Alya told her, pushing up from the pink couch she was on and headed towards the bathroom, dialing up the number, then closed the bathroom door behind her once she entered the room. Marinette looked away from the door Alya closed and saw as Tikki's peeked out from her hiding spot and gave her a small smile. "I think it would be nice to see how far your pregnancy is." Tikki told her, making Marinette smile to her in response. Her gaze fell down to her stomach. "I'm a bit excited.." she mumbled, then let out a small giggle. Tikki smiled happily to her, then flew back to her hiding spot when the bathroom door began opening.

"Okay, you have an appointment on Saturday, which is.." Alya's voice trailed off as her eyes moved up toward the ceiling in thought. "The sixteenth." She finished, getting a nod from Marinette.

* * *

 

"It's only three days, Marinette." Tikki told her, watching as her holder pushed open the hatch to her balcony. "I know, Tikki." She responded, pulling herself up with Tikki shortly following. Marinette's gaze went up, her eyes falling onto the dark midnight sky decorated with stars. A small sigh fell from her lips, walking over to the railing, she leaned against it. "Tikki, what if I'm not pregnant?" 

Tikki frowned at the girls question. "Marinette, why wouldn't you?" She gave a light shrug, her eyes shifted down to her stomach. "I-.." her voice trailed off. "I don't know.." she muttered. Tikki gave a small hum in response. "There shouldn't be a reason on why you're not. We're all perfectly positive that you're expecting a baby." Marinette looked over to her Kwami, then gave a small smile in response. "Thanks, Tikki,"

"You're very welcome, Marinette!"

Her smile grew slightly. Her bluebell eyes shifted up to the sky as she pushed herself off of the raining, then looked back over to her Kwami. "I think it's about that time for LadyBug to meet with Chat Noir, hm?"

Tikki gave a bright smile.

"Tikki," she moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, fully showing her black earring, a swirl of pink flashed onto the earring. "Spots-"

A loud bang cut her off, making her jump. Marinette quickly turned around, her eyes falling onto a body next to her lawn chair. She pursed her lips and looked to her side, she sighed in relief when there was no floating red and black Kwami next to her. Marinette looked back over to the black-leather body, "Um?" she quietly, but curiously called out, only getting a soft groan in response. Her bluebell eyes watched as he slowly sat up from his spot on the balcony floor, rubbing his head, messing up his already messy blond hair. Marinette raised an eyebrow at the Black Cat Miraculous holder, her curiosity growing largely. "What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

His cat like emerald eyes met her blue ones, he gave wavering smile at her question. "I, uh," he cleared his throat, "I was heading to meet up with Ladybug, then saw you, I wanted to drop in and say hi." Marinette breathed a chuckle and crossed her arms, an amused smile growing on her lips. "You did indeed drop in, Chaton." His eyes widened slightly, but gave a lighthearted smile to her. He gave a small sigh and pushed himself off of the ground, then began dusting off his suit. "Well, I have a lovely lady in red waiting for me," Chat told her, only making Marinette playfully roll her eyes at him and shake her head. "Uh-huh, thanks for dropping in." she lightly teased, moving one hand onto her hip.

Chat blinked at her, a small frown grew and his eyebrows furrowed. Marinette blinked at him this time, her hand dropped from her waist and she tilted her head in confusion. Chat shook his head, only making the bluenette frown at him. "I'll see you later," he said, and offered her a smile before he extended his staff and left her house. Marinette looked up to the sky, pursing her lips into a deeper frown.

"He's gone." she called out, not removing her gaze from the midnight sky full of bright stars. 

"That was close." Her Kwami mused, glancing over to her holder. Marinette removed her gaze from the sky and looked over to Tikki, then smiled. "Yeah, it was a bit weird though." She hummed in agreement. Marinette gave a light sigh, "Anyway," her Kwami giggled lightly.

"Tikki," she moved her hair behind her ear again, letting her black earring shine a light pink once again, hopefully not to be interrupted again. "Spots on!"

* * *

Three days went by slow for Marinette, it felt like years. Her excitement was slowly growing into impatience, but those feelings were soon overshadowed by anxiety on the day of the ultrasound. She isn't too sure on why she had anxiety, Alya was a huge help, coming with her for moral support, and even Tikki gently wiggling in her purse helped her a lot.

She was fidgety. She kept pulling at the edge of her dress, twisting the fabric around her finger and continuously did so, until a hand grabbed hers, forcing her to stop. Marinette looked over, meeting Alya's concerned gaze, she offered a small smile which Marinette didn't hesitate to return. Alya kept her hand on Marinette's, and turned her attention ti the ceiling with a thoughtful hum. "That kid is gonna have one heck of a life." She mused, getting a giggle from Marinette. 

"Their life will never be boring."

Alya grinned to her, "And that's a good thing!"

Marinette looked over to the waiting room door, just to see a tall women walk in, her violet eyes not removing from her light blue clipboard. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" She called out. 

Alya looked over to her, squeezing her hand with a grin, and stood up, waiting for her friend to follow. Marinette hesitantly stood up, clasping her hands together as the doctor looked over to her. She smiled. "Right this way," 

Alya's smile grew and gestured for Marinette to follow her. Marinette inhaled, building up her courage. "You really like that dress, huh?" Alya mused, looking down to her friends dress. Marinette smiled, and looked down to it, remembering fondly of the last time she wore the dress; her and Félix made up.

"Yeah, I do."

Alya smiled to her, following as her bluenette friend left the small waiting room.

"Doesn't that girl look like the one that was in the news? About the Agreste boy?"

"Oh! You're right.. 'Pregnant', huh?"

* * *

"My name is Dr. Allegra Astre," The doctor told her, sitting onto the chair and gestured for Marinette to sit on the bench. "You can call me Allegra if you wish," she smiled to her, making Marinette smile back. "It's nice to meet you." Allegra's smile only grew. She turned in her chair and faced the monitor.

"Expecting, huh?" she mused, turning to both girls, raising an amused eyebrow at the two. "Not that I'm judging or anything, my friend Bridgette is a hardcore lesbian," she chuckled. Marinette's cheeks flushed, glancing over to Alya, who wasn't fazed at the comment. "I might as well be the baby's father," Alya joked, eyeing Marinette with a grin. Allegra snorted through her nose. "Whatever is going on with the father," she looked over to Marinette with a heartfelt smile, "I won't pry, it isn't my business."

Marinette smiled gratefully to her, "Thank you." The doctor stood up from her chair. "You're very much welcome."

"Ready for the ultrasound?"

* * *

Alya closed the door behind her with a long, dragged sigh. Pursing her lips, she picked at her shoes, knocking them off of her feet. When Alya looked up she saw her boyfriend peeking at her from the corner. "Hey," he greeted, a smile growing on his face. "Welcome back." Alya gave him a tired smile, closing her eyes as Nino lightly kissed her forehead. "How was it?" 

"Eventful," Alya responded, following him into their living room. Alya frowned, looking down towards the hardwood floor. "Mari's a month pregnant."

Nino jolted, banging his foot on the corner of the coffee table, he hissed slightly, but shot his attention over to Alya. "A month?" He repeated, eyes wide. 

Alya slowly nodded. "A month." She echoed. She sighed loudly, walking over to the back of the couch. "I just.." She leaned against it, crossing her arms. "I can't believe it." Nino gave her a sympathetic look. He walked over to the couch, leaning on the cushions and wrapping an arm around her waist. Alya leaned against Nino. 

"It feels like just yesterday Mari tripped while walking up the stairs because she saw Adrien," Nino chuckled. "That us girls were chasing Adrien, trying to set the two of them up, then she's pregnant with his brother's kid."

Nino sighed, tightening his grip on Alya. "I know, I know Al, but we can't dwell on that stuff," she sighed lightly, glancing over to him. "I'm sure Marinette is having trouble with all of this, I'd be surprised if she wasn't. That girl is just a ball of anxiety." Alya gave a weak laugh. "But," Nino dragged out the vowel, giving Alya a squeeze, "As long as we're there for her, always supporting her, and if anyone else supports her, she'll be okay,"

"Yeah, the situation is shit, but we'll get through it, and more importantly, Marinette will, she always gets through whatever happens." Alya smiled to him.

* * *

Alya hated food shopping. While she isn't a picky person, Nino kind of was. Some days he was okay with certain foods and then the next day he would gag at the mention of it, Alya can't even tell who's pregnant anymore at this point. Playfully rolling her eyes, she grabbed some oranges from the small box and put them in a bag.

"Did you see that article online?"

Alya glanced over her shoulder, two slightly older women were talking; gossiping. She pursed her lips, pondering whether or not to listen. She glanced down to her phone, noting the next item she needed was milk. Seeing as the milk is right beside the gossiping women, she doesn't have a choice in the matter now. Alya swallowed a sigh, walking over to the fridges with the many kinds of milk. 

"What article?"

Nino expressed his despise over blue capped milk, Alya can't even understand why he hates it. All he told her was he accidentally snorted milk up his nose. He then makes an excuse on it 'tastes bad'. She knows he just doesn't want to snort it again, even though that was definitely his fault. 

"About Félix Agreste!"

Alya froze, her thoughts immediately halting.

Félix?

Anxiety began pecking her gut, but shook it off. The reporters couldn't of found anything new about Félix's "mystery girl" as they call her, he hasn't been with her. His father has been over working him purposely. Alya huffed at the thought. She knew Gabriel was a pain in the ass from Adrien's explanations, but he's even worse with Félix. She shook her head, opening the fridge to get almond milk, as per Nino's request.

"Someone saw his mystery girl at the doctors! She said she's pregnant!"

The carton banged the rack and slipped out of her hands, crashing against the tiled floor, spilling everywhere, and especially gaining the women's attention.

Alya blinked at the puddle of milk, then looked over to the women. She waved at them, nervously laughing, "Sorry! I get.. spazz attacks often." 

They shared an uncertain glance, but ignored her, walking away from the milk area.

Alya frowned, a huff escaping her lips as she slammed the door shut, forgetting about the milk.

* * *

The front door slamming made Marinette jump. She turned over to Nino who blinked, tilting his head to look to the entrance. "Babe?" He called out, glancing over to Marinette, who sat up. "Is everything okay?"

"No!" She shouted, struggling to pull her sneaker off. "It's not!" she huffed loudly, practically throwing the bags down to take off her shoe. Nino's concern shot up, he hasn't seen Alya this upset in.. years. "Seeing as you forgot the milk, I can tell." He winced when Alya practically glared up to him, but looked down to the bags. She sighed. "Sorry.." She grumbled, pulling off her final shoe.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, what's wrong?" Nino asked, moving around a chair towards his girlfriend. "Nino, they found out!"

"Who found what out?"

"Everybody!" She seethed. "Fucking hell!" she pushed past Nino, gripping at her hair. Nino only followed her. "Alya, please, just tell me what happened."

Alya turned around, she took a deep breath. "The press, someone found out about Félix's 'mystery girl' being pregnant and now all of France knows!" Alya sighed, looking down to the floor. "It's all my fault," she muttered. "If I didn't say anything about the kid in the waiting room none of this would've happened."

Marinette frowned, her eyes glistened at her grief taken friend. "Alya," she gently called out, making her friend flinch slightly and turn to her, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as Marinette neared her. "It isn't your fault," she told her, pulling her into a hug. Alya hesitated, but wrapped her arms around her.

"They don't know the mystery girl is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Marinette reminded, pulling back and giving Alya a reassuring smile.

Alya returned it, slightly shaken. 

* * *

Marinette said it was fine, she told Alya and Nino that it was okay. So, it should be okay.

Why is her anxiety shooting up just by looking at the heading of the article?

"Marinette, is this a good idea?" Tikki asked, glancing away from the screen and to her holder. Marinette looked down to her kwami, her anxiety eating at her gut. "I don't know, Tikki." she muttered, looking back up to her screen.

_"Félix Agreste: Mystery Girl Pregnant?!"_

Marinette sighed. Hesitantly, she moved her hand to her mouse and scrolled down.

Tikki frowned, she heard a sharp inhale, making her look over to Marinette, her pink lips quivered and her bluebell eyes glossed.

* * *

Alya should've known that Marinette wasn't going to be okay with all of this. She knows of the small stress that's been growing on her shoulders, now with all of Paris knowing of her pregnancy, she should've known that it was going to affect Marinette. And now, here she is, in Marinette's room, holding the crying girl.

Alya's heart was crushed by her sobbing, it was like she was crying at deep betrayal almost. She gently hushed her, rubbing her back as she sobbed. Marinette's grip on Alya tightened as she cried, "'m a slut."

Alya blinked, she tilted her head slightly, "What?" Marinette lifted her head, looking into her friend's eyes, the tears continuously falling without a stop. "I'm a slut!" Alya's eyebrows furrowed, and if her heart was broken enough, this surely gave her the final blow, Marinette, her sweet, caring, loving friend calling herself a slut? "Oh, Marinette.." She muttered, cupping the girl's cheek. "That's what they're calling me.." Marinette muttered, sniffling loudly.

"Who?"

"The comments."

Alya frowned, glancing over to Marinette's computer. Her grip tightened, leaning her head on Marinette's.

In five minutes, Marinette passed out from exhaustion, Alya couldn't help but feel bad for her. Crying herself to sleep, she hasn't done that since her mishap with Felix.

Speaking of which...

Alya turned her head towards the computer, practically glaring at it. She narrowed her eyes at the screen as she walked over to the desk, scanning over some comments, picking up insults like, "Whore", "Attention Seeker", "Player", and many more. Alya could feel the growl in her throat.

They don't know Marinette, they don't know everything that has been happening.

Alya inhaled deeply and exhaled, calming herself down. The last thing she needs is herself getting akumatized. Something that Marinette has avoided, surprisingly...

* * *

"Was visiting pig tail girl a good thing?" Plagg asked, looking over to his holder, watching as he boredly flicked through the channels. Adrien looked over to the Kwami, raising an eyebrow. "With what happened with the glasses girl, you did pretty much say her getting pregnant was her fault." Adrien sighed, looking away. "I wanted to check up on her."

"Maybe leaving her alone is the best thing." Adrien looked over to him with a frown. "I mean, glasses can stay with her."

"But Adrien and Chat Noir can't?" Plagg stayed silent.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Adrien lightly clicked his tongue into a sigh. His lips pursed, then shut off the TV, the black screen reflecting him leaning onto his knees and covering his face.

Plagg frowned, "I'm kidding kid," he spoke out, not getting a reaction from Adrien. "Just, listen. Marinette is pregnant, you're related to the father, it'll be hard on her. Even without that fact, she's just pregnant in general. It's stressful." Adrien picked his head up and looked over to his Kwami who flew over to his phone.

"She's going to need support," Plagg told him, easily unlocking the phone and typing something in. "Especially after this." Plagg moved away from the phone. Adrien squinted to the screen, then reached over for the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Marinette wasn't actually pregnant, lmao.
> 
> If she wasn't then this story wouldn't exist, lol.
> 
> I've had an ultrasound before, sixteen and I still think they're submarines for your stomach, lmao.
> 
> Also, with my rough draft notes of how I want this story to go, I'm about half way through that. I honestly can't thing of anything else to add. So keep that in mind, half way done lmao. I may add some filler chapters, like Alya, Marinette and Nino just hanging out or something, who knows cause I don't lmao
> 
> OH
> 
> Y'ALL WANT ME TO MAKE A DISCORD? I can make tabs or whatever for Wedlock, maybe one for a Q&A, or just to talk in general. I wouldn't mind it, honestly.
> 
> I also really have to say this, thank you guys so much for the support and understanding of my breakup, it really warms my heart 💛


End file.
